An Unsteady Peace
by Lian4
Summary: 7 years have passed since Jace and Clary fought Sebastian for the second time. Jace and his family have suffered a staggering loss. Can they pull together to face a new threat? *I do not own these amazing characters, Cassie Clare does.*
1. Chapter 1

Jace kneeled down beside the pyre holding Robert Lightwood's body, on the pyre beside his was Maryse's. He laid a bunch of white flowers on the dry wood, then did the same with Maryse's. He stood up looking at the two people he knew as parents after he was brought to the Clave. He turned and looked at Alec who had his arms around a sobbing Isabelle. Magnus stood beside them looking helpless holding Salene's hand.

Jace walked over to Salene and knelt down. "Do you want to say goodbye to your Grandparents?" He asked.

Salene nodded somberly. She held two bunches of white flowers. Jace took her hand and led her to where he had put his flowers. "Do you remember why we do this?" He asked her.

The seven year old paused and thought for a moment playing with her long red braid. "We burn the bodies so that their ashes and bones can be given to the Silent Brothers so they can build their city and make the Shadowhunters stronger."

Jace smiled. "That's right."

She placed a bunch of flowers beside each pyre and stood up brushing off her white mourning dress. It was brand new and she didn't want to ruin it.

"After the funeral we'll go see how Mom's doing okay?" He said picking her up.

A smile brightened Salene's face. "Okay." She agreed.

He carried her over to stand beside Isabelle and Alec. He could feel the pain Alec was feeling. Alec had been quiet and somber since his parents were killed in an attack on the Institute by the Unseelie Court. They had been in Idris when the attack occurred, and he knew Alec blamed himself for leaving them unprotected. Clary had been gravely injured in the attack, but managed to make it through the portal before it closed landing in Lake Lyn. She'd been at the Basilias ever since fighting fever and hallucinations ever since.

Jace had been called to several meetings while Clary recovered. The Clave was now making plans for war and they wanted only the best strategists to plan their next move.

"Alec," Jace said quietly putting his hand on his shoulder.

Alec looked over at him; he could see the dark circles underneath Alec's eyes. He'd been walking the halls of the Institute at night. The Clave had asked him to take over until a new Guardian could be assigned. He'd reluctantly agreed.

Brother John came and lit the pyres; he raised his arms committing the souls of Maryse and Robert to the heavens. Isabelle sobbed even harder. Jace put Salene down leaving her in Magnus' care and put his arms around her. A tear slid down his cheek.

"Ave atque vale," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary gingerly sat up on the bed. Her head was pounding from the toxin from Queen's arrow. She was glad Salene had been with Jace in Idris when the Unseelie Court had attacked. She had tried to draw the portal rune before they'd made it into Maryse's office but the wards had been hard to break through and it took all her energy to create the weak portal that she did. It left her with nothing to fight the poison.

"Hey sleepyhead." Simon said coming into the room carrying a mug of hot broth. "I thought you might be hungry."

Clary nodded. "Thank you."

She looked out the window where columns of white smoke crawled into the sky.

"Maryse and Robert," Simon said shaking his head sadly.

"How is Jace doing?" She asked.

"He's being as strong as he can, he's worried about Alec. Isabelle's a wreck and Alec blames himself." Simon answered.

Clary shook her head. "It wasn't his fault. It was no one's fault. They managed to get through the wards, even though they'd been strengthened by the Clave."

"I heard people talking." Simon said sitting down in a chair beside the bed. "They think that it was an inside job. That the Clave knew about the attack before it happened and they still sent Jace, Alec, and Isabelle to Idris for a Clave meeting."

"Jace is the best strategist they have," Clary said. "They needed him."

"But leaving the Institute unprotected?" Simon replied. "That doesn't seem right."

"We had Luke and the wolves." Clary pointed out.

"Who aren't allowed to take full wolf form when they are on Institute grounds, and they weren't allowed on the hallowed ground areas. That's exactly where the Seelie court knew to go." Simon said.

Clary nodded. "You've really thought this all out…but who inside the Clave would do such a thing?"

"We don't know, they're having a big meeting later today if you're feeling up to it." Simon answered.

"I'll be there. We'll have to see if we can leave Salene with the other children at the academy. I don't think they'll have a problem with it."

"Jace has been leaving her there on and off all week. They enjoy having her there. There are so few children because of the Dark War. I'll take her if you want me to."

"That would be great." Clary said smiling at him. "Is she all right?"

Simon nodded. "She's doing as well as can be expected. She doesn't understand a lot of what is going on. Jace has been great with her."

Clary smiled. "He's a wonderful father, I always knew he would be."

"Clary, there's something else you should know." Simon said.

She looked up at him. "I already know."

"When are you telling Jace?" He asked.

Clary thought for a moment. "Before the meeting, I know exactly what he's going to say."

"That you're not in any way shape or form going into battle pregnant again." Simon teased.

"And you think I'm going to listen to him?" Clary pointed out.

"Do you ever?" Simon laughed.

Clary shook her head "No," Her expression darkened. "I know why he does it though."

"Salene?" Simon finished.

"No, it's because I lost our other baby when we were fighting the Fae in central park." Clary said.

"That wasn't your fault, the Queen was gunning for you."

"Jace blames himself. So he doesn't know?"

Simon shook his head, "Not yet."

Clary nodded. "Good, then I can talk to him first."

"Talk to me about what?" Jace said coming in carrying Salene.

His question went unanswered as Salene squealed excitedly and jumped out of Jace's arms to run to Clary and wrap her arms around her.

"Easy honey," Clary grunted. "I'm still sore."

Salene pulled away blushing. "Sorry Mama."

Clary smiled at her beautiful daughter. "Why don't you go with Uncle Simon to the Academy so I can talk to Daddy."

Salene nodded. "Okay, are you coming home tonight Mama?" She asked.

"I'll be there if I have to crawl down the wall to get there." Clary answered.

Salene's eyes widened. "You'd do that?"

"Of course I would," Clary said with a grin. "Anything to get home to my little princess."

Simon swung a giggling Salene into his arms. "Come on you." He said.

Clary watched them leave.

Jace came to sit beside her on the bed. "You okay?"

Clary nodded. "Yes, I'm feeling much better."

"I shouldn't have left you." He said darkly.

"Jace," Clary chided. "Do not go on with one of your epic sulks. It wasn't your fault you were sent to Idris."

Jace shook his head. "I could have said no."

Clary sighed, she hated when Jace beat himself up. "Jace, you know very well you couldn't say no to the Clave."

He walked over to the window and stared at the glowing towers that protected the Nephilim's hallowed city from demon attacks. "Your mother did."

Clary sighed and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She shivered as the cold traveled up her legs and through her spine. "Jace, you know very well that not being a Shadowhunter at all would kill you. You were born to do this."

Jace turned to look at Clary, she looked thin and frail in the white dressing gown that all the Shadowhunters in the Basilias wore while they were being treated by the Silent Brothers. He walked over to her and put his arms around her, he could feel her body shaking. "I would give it all up if it meant never having to worry about losing you."


	3. Chapter 3

Jace sat up slowly and gently untangled himself from Clary's embrace. She'd cried herself to sleep when she was told she wouldn't be able to go back to the manor house to be with Salene. Jace sent a fire message to Alec and Magnus letting them know he'd be back later and to keep Salene up till he arrived. He pulled his jacket off the chair at the end of the bed where he'd left it. He looked back at her sleeping in the bed. This is the first time she'd looked so peaceful. The poison from the arrow and then the water from Lake Lyn had given her horrific nightmares that never seemed to end.

He bent down and brushed a kiss onto her forehead. "I love you." He whispered.

He walked out the door and ran into Simon who was leaning on the wall. Simon looked over at him with tired eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Jace asked.

"Isabelle sent me to see how you were." Simon answered.

"Well I'm fine." Jace answered. "So why are you here?"

"Isabelle kicked me out." Simon admitted.

Jace grinned. "I figured."

"I'll sit with her for a bit if you want." Simon offered.

"That would be great." Jace said. "I need to go see Salene, I'm betting she's heartbroken."

Simon nodded. "She was."

"I don't know why they didn't let her go." Jace said, "she's fine."

"Who knows why the silent brothers do what they do." Simon grumbled. "I'll see you in a while."

Jace nodded. "I'll bring you some dinner."

Simon laughed.

Jace raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"I'll get something on the way back." Simon said. "Isabelle's cooking."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Oh…"

"That pie shop is open late. You can get something on your way back." Simon offered.

Jace nodded. "I think I will."


	4. Chapter 4

ace put the two pies he bought on the counter in the kitchen. "I brought dessert," he called.

Salene ran into the kitchen with Magnus and Alec in tow.

"What kind did you get?" She asked hugging Jace's legs.

Jace bent down smiling at the little red haired beauty. "I got apple…" He began.

Salene squealed in delight. "That's my favorite."

Jace laughed. "I know! That's why I got it. I also got a blueberry one because I know that it's Uncle Alec's favorite and I'm going to watch him eat at least 2 pieces of it."

Alec shot him a dirty look. "I have been eating."

Jace shook his head. "No you haven't and your stash of cookies and apples in your room doesn't count."

"I could enchant the plate and make pie keep appearing as quickly as he eats it." Magnus offered.

"No, I think he'll have no problem putting a few pieces away." Jace laughed picking Salene up and putting her on one of the tall stools around the counter.

She looked up at him wide eyed. "Will you take a piece to Mama for me?"

Jace gently touched the small girl's head. "Of course I will."


	5. Chapter 5

Clary was sitting in the meadow at Luke's farm watching Salene play on the swing. Jace and Alec were sitting up in a tree nearby discussing who could throw an apple farther. Magnus leaned beneath the tree looking up at Alec adoringly as he always did. Maryse and Robert were standing by the pond with her mother and Luke. Everything seemed right.

"Hey Fray," Simon said sitting down beside her.

"Hey yourself," she answered leaning back on her arms. "Where's Izzy?"

"She's in the kitchen attempting to bake something." He chuckled.

"And you decided to amscray before you were her guinea pig?" Clary finished.

"Precisely," He said putting up a finger.

Before Simon could say anything else a dagger appeared at his throat and cut into the white flesh. He looked at her in shock as the light left his eyes. Clary cried out looking at the tree where Jace and Alec sat unphased.

"JACE!" She screamed. She watched them laughing and smiling in the tree. They didn't hear her!

Slowly the Unseelie queen appeared out of the tree. "Clarissa Fray," She crooned.

Her arm flashed down in an arc and the dagger slammed into her chest. The blow felt like lightning through her body. She screamed….

Jace's face went blank mid cut through the pie. The knife clattered to the floor as he cried out in pain grasping his chest. He fell to his knees on the floor.

Instantly Alec was at his side. "What is it?" He asked anxiously.

"I-I don't know." Jace gasped.

"Daddy?" Salene choked.

"I'm all right baby." He lied.

Magnus picked her up. "Why don't we go eat our pie in the living room?" He said picking up her plate of unfinished pie.

She looked at her father.

Jace nodded. "It's all right."

As soon as they had gone Alec helped Jace as he struggled to his feet. "Are you all right?"

Jace straightened up leaning heavily on the counter. "Yes," He breathed. "The pain's going away."

"What was that?" Alec asked.

"I-I don't know." Jace said. A look of realization passed over his face. "Clary…"

Alec's eyes widened. "Go…" He said.

Jace put his hand on Alec's shoulder squeezing it gently before he ran out the kitchen door.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Clary felt herself falling, the pain in her chest was gone and the queen had disappeared. As she fell the darkness faded into a bright light. Suddenly her body righted itself and she landed easily in a white room. She stood dazed for several moments. As she regained her bearings she saw a golden pedestal in the middle of the room. On top of the pedestal was a book. She walked over to the book; it had runes she'd never seen before on the cover runes that spoke to her of courage and warriors. They were very different runes than the ones the Nephilim used to strengthen themselves for battle. Gingerly Clary opened the cover. Inside there were pages covered in runes, as she turned the pages the runes seemed to float up onto the walls. Soon she'd walked away from the book and stood in the middle of the room gazing at runes as they continuously seemed to melt from the pages of the book onto the wall. She pulled her notebook and pencil out of her pocket and began to draw the runes hoping they would prove to be useful. Each rune felt significantly stronger than the last. She drew faster, sweat beaded on her forehead as she concentrated. Soon she'd worn her pencil tip down. Clary didn't want to lose any of the runes so she took the tip of her dagger and pierced her finger and began to draw the runes in her own blood._**

 ** _"Child," A voice said softly behind her._**

 ** _Clary jumped to her feet whirling around, in front of her stood an angel bearing a familiar sword in its hands._**

 ** _"Raziel?" Clary asked._**

 ** _The creature shook its head. "No, it is Ithuriel."_**

 ** _"Ithuriel?" Clary said in astonishment. "You-you died when the manor collapsed."_**

 ** _The creature nodded, "That was but a corporeal form that I was forced into by Valentine. When you freed me I returned to my heavenly form."_**

 ** _"Am, am I dead?" She asked._**

 ** _"No, you are dreaming. I've come into your dreams to give you the gift of these runes." He said gesturing to the walls. "There is a great battle coming and these runes will come of use to you."_**

 ** _Suddenly the runes began to snake down from the walls and began to climb up Clary's body. They burned gold on her skin as they took their place. Clary cried out and fell to her knees. "Please…" She gasped, "It's too much…the pain, is unbearable."_**

 ** _"Your pain will end soon child." Ithuriel said putting his hand on her shoulder. "It is up to you to help the Nephilim win this battle."_**

 ** _As the last of the runes spiraled onto her body Clary felt herself begin to burn. Finally she screamed._**

Jace fell to his knees crying out as a new kind of pain washed over his body. He gasped and retched on the entryway floor of the Basilias as the pain wrapped around him like a stifling blanket overwhelming him. As the pain ebbed away, he felt hands on his shoulders helping him to his feet. His vision cleared and he saw Simon standing in front of him with a concerned look on his face.

"S-Simon…." He gasped. "Why aren't you with Clary?"

Simon shrugged, "I left to go to the bathroom and when I came back the room was closed and the door locked."

Jace stared at Simon then took off running up the stairs that led to Clary's room. He reached the doorway and slammed to a halt against it. Simon was right, it was locked! "Clary!" He screamed banging on the door.

Brother Cimon appeared behind Simon. "Jace Herondale, are you all right?" He asked, his frantic voice piercing Jace's consciousness.

Jace spun around. "Why is this door locked? Are they treating Clary?" He demanded.

Brother Cimon looked as about as confused as a Silent Brother could look. "No, none of the brothers are in there. Perhaps she locked it."

"Give me your stele." Jace said holding his hand out to Simon.

A stunned Simon did as he was asked, mutely handing the stele to Jace. Jace grabbed it and drew an open rune on the door. The door blew off its hinges with a loud crash. Jace ran over it and saw Clary crumpled on the floor, her body covered in red marks drawn in her own blood. He heard Simon gasp behind him.

"Jace, look." He breathed.

The walls were covered in runes; some were on paper while others were drawn directly on them in pencil and drying blood.

Jace picked Clary up gently in his arms. Even her bedclothes were covered in runes. Jace gently lifted her from the floor. "Clary?" He said quietly.

"Please come with me." Brother Cimon said from the doorway. "We must study this room."

Jace shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving her here for you to poke around in her mind. I'm taking her with me."


	7. Chapter 7

Clary sat up in the bed. The room was dimly lit by the fire burning in the fireplace. She looked around the room and realized she was back at Herondale Manor, though she didn't know how she got there. A slight movement on the small sofa near the fireplace drew her attention. Salene was stirring and the cover had fallen off of her onto the floor. Clary swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, she shivered as the cold from the floor traveled up through her legs. Slowly she made her way to the end of the bed, and then a wave of dizziness passed over her. She tried to reach for the post that held the canopy over the bed but missed and found herself falling. Suddenly arms were around her steadying her and easing her onto the bed.

"Easy," Alec whispered.

"Alec, where's Jace." Clary asked as he helped her to lie back down.

"He's sleeping," Alec answered tucking the coverlet around her. "As should you be, it's late."

Clary leaned back against the pillow. "I was trying to put the blanket back over Salene so she doesn't get cold."

Alec put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll take care of it."

She watched as he walked carefully over to where Salene lay sprawled on the couch. She was like her father, very restless when she slept. He picked the blanket up off the floor and tucked it around her making sure to reposition her so that she wouldn't fall off the couch. He put three pillows on the floor next to the couch so that if she did fall she wouldn't hit the hard floor.

"You're going to be a wonderful father one day Alec." Clary said quietly.

He smiled. "Maybe one day." He said returning to the bed.

"How did you convince Jace to rest?" She asked.

"Nothing a little sleeping draught slipped into his tea couldn't fix." Alec said with a grin. "And if you tell him I will kill you."

"So this isn't the first time you've done it." Clary chuckled. "I never thought of that."

"Well now you do, but you know nothing about it." Alec warned.

"Don't worry, I know nothing." Clary said winking at him.

Alec's look turned serious. "What happened up there?"

"What do you mean?" Clary asked confused.

"At the Basilias…don't you remember?" He said frowning.

"No, I still don't know how I got here."

Alec sighed and sat down on the bed. "They found you collapsed on the floor of your room, the door had been locked from the inside. Jace used an open rune on it and that's when he found you covered in runes some were written in pencil while others were in blood." Alec picked up her hand which she now realized was bandaged. "Clary you were writing strange runes in your own blood."

"B-but that was a dream. I was dreaming…" Clary breathed. Her eyes met Alec's. "Wasn't I?"

Alec shrugged. "I don't know, but Simon was adamant that he draw every rune before they could clean you up. He even went back and drew all the runes on the bedclothes and the walls. The Silent brothers have them all. They want to see you as soon as you feel up to it."

Clary let her head fall back onto the pillow. "It was a dream, it had to be." She sighed.

"Well the pain Jace felt in his chest wasn't, and I felt it too."

Clary's hand went absently to her chest. "Our marriage runes," She began…

"I've heard that happening before where the marriage rune is so strong one feels the other's pain." Alec said. "It's very rare."

Her hand drifted down to her middle and stayed there. Alec's eyes lit with realization. "You did that when you fell. Clary, are you…"

Clary nodded.

"Does Jace know?" He asked.

"No, I was going to tell him. Then he started blaming himself for what had happened. I didn't want him blaming himself if anything happened to the baby."

Alec nodded, "He is very good at sulking."

Clary's lips quirked up in a smile. "Yes, he is."

Alec pushed himself up off of the bed. "Get some rest okay?"

Clary nodded wearily closing her eyes. Then she opened them quickly. "Don't tell Jace…" She began.

He put a hand up. "Don't worry; I know you will tell him." He said.

Clary closed her eyes again. "Tell Magnus I said thank you."

Alec paused in the doorway. "What?"

"Tell Magnus I said thank you." She repeated opening her eyes. "I remember him here binding my hands."

Alec smiled. "I will."


	8. Chapter 8

Jace woke up groggily; he turned his head slowly and looked over at the teacup sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. He'd reluctantly agreed to come in here so that Alec could see him eat something; Alec was always fretting over him. He both liked and hated it, but he knew that was the lot of a parabatai that you care for your other more than yourself. He sat up slowly pressing the heels of his hands to his temple to quell the throbbing headache that was the result of the sleeping draught. Jace picked up the cup in his hands and gazed at it affectionately, this is not the first time he'd done it nor would it be the last. He would never chastise him for it, he knew it was always done out of love and concern.

Jace pushed himself up off the bed and walked slowly over to the table where a pitcher of water and a basin stood. He poured some of the water into the basin and picked up one of the cloths folded beside it dipping it into the water and washing his face and the last effects of the sleeping draught away. He looked at the window; the morning light was starting to filter through. He walked to the doorway glancing around the room to see if Alec may be sleeping somewhere nearby ready to jump up and take care of anything he needed at a moment's notice.

He walked out into the hallway and down to the top of the staircase. In the sitting room he saw Alec sprawled on the lounge with Magnus on the settee next to it. Between them on the floor in a makeshift nest of pillows and blankets lay Salene sound asleep with Church curled up beside her. A smile quirked the corners of his lips up, that cat no matter how cranky he was would always go to Salene no matter how much she tormented him. Chairman Meow was another story, though he was great friends with Church as soon as Salene appeared he would bolt and go sleep in his basket by the fire in Alec's room. The same, yet so different; like Alec and Magnus.

He walked back down the hall to the room he shared with Clary, the door was open and he could see her still form on the bed. He quickened his pace so that he was beside her in seconds. Carefully he placed his hand on her forehead. A fine sheen of sweat pasted her hair to her forehead. He saw her body shaking and pulled the blanket tightly around her discovering her fingers moving rapidly on the pillow she clutched in her arms. He put his hand over hers in an effort to still its movement, but her fingers kept moving. He put his other hand on top of it and her hand finally relaxed.

Carefully he turned her hand over, blood had begun to soak the bandages again from the continued movements. He frowned, and kissed her hand. Then he picked the stele up from the nightstand and drew an iratze on her wrist. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Jace?" She whispered.

"I'm here my love." He said glancing up from the rune he was drawing. He finished the rune and kissed the place where it was drawn. "How are you feeling?"

She pushed herself up in the bed. "Better…" She said sounding tired.

"I was so worried about you, we thought you had gone mad."

"Why?" Clary asked.

Jace raised his eyebrow. "Do you not remember what happened?"

Clary shook her head. "No, Alec told me they found me on the floor of my room and I had drawn runes over everything so much so that my fingers were raw…"

"You also expended all of the little energy you had left." Jace finished for her. "Magnus was able to restore you, but just. Any longer and you would have died." He lowered his head. "I would have lost you."

Clary drew in a sharp breath. "I don't think the angel would give me all of these runes in dreams if he meant that they would kill me." She looked down at the sofa which stood empty. "Where'Salene?"

"Alec must have taken her downstairs with him. She's safely in a nest on the floor in the sitting room sound asleep with Church, Alec, and Magnus."

Clary smiled weakly. Alec was so protective of her child. Anything he could do to prevent any harm in coming to her she knew he would do. "She almost fell from that couch."

Jace looked over at the couch. "She didn't want to leave you, she was afraid you'd be taken again. She overheard us talking about the Silent Brothers and how they wanted to examine you when you were well enough."

"How did I get back here?"

Jace looked down at the floor. "I brought you here. I-I know it was selfish, but…." He began

"No," Clary said stopping him. "I want to be here, I feel better here."

Jace smiled. "Even if were risking your life."

"If my last hours were spent with my family, surrounded by those I love. Then my life was well lived." Clary said.

"Quoting poetry?" Jace asked.

"That was all me." Clary said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Jace could see how pale she was; she looked as fragile as a china doll. Her eyelids were blue and dark shadows hung under her eyes. "Clary," He said quietly.

She opened her eyes. "I'm all right." She said. "Brother Cimon, he was giving me a tonic to strengthen me. I must need some of it."

"Tonic?" Jace asked.

"It was a silver liquid he would put in my tea. He said it would help strengthen the baby against the effects of the poison." Clary sighed.

"Baby?" Jace asked his eyes widening.

"Jace, I wanted it to be so much more romantic when I told you. You're going to be a father again, the Silent Brothers told me when they brought me to the Basilias to be healed." Clary said quietly.

Jace climbed up carefully into the bed and put his arms around Clary. She curled against him coughing slightly. He rubbed her back gently. "That is the most wonderful news Clary, I am so happy." He breathed.

"Salene has been asking for a baby sister for a long time." Clary murmured.

Clary felt Jace laugh, "I don't think she will be as excited when it gets here. Yelling and squalling till all hours of the night."

"No that was you." Clary said. "After you changed your first diaper."

"I swear that stuff was worse than ichor, and ichor is awful." Jace pointed out.

Clary patted his arm. "Don't worry, one day you'll get used to it. Maybe this time you'll let me decorate the nursery in ducks."

Jace shuddered. "I will never, ever, ever allow that to be done in my child's room."

"What is your problem with ducks?" Clary asked pushing up so she could look into his face.

"I really don't know, maybe it's a Herondale trait. Anatadaephobia must be genetic." Jace said grinning at her.

"Whatever you want to believe," Clary said lying down on his shoulder. "Whatever you want to believe."


	9. Chapter 9

Alec sat up when he heard the door handle rattling. He quickly glanced down at Salene who was still sound asleep. He went to the door and opened it. Luke came in first carrying their suitcases while Jocelyn followed behind a parcel in her hands.

"Luke, Jocelyn we didn't expect you till tomorrow." Alec said blinking against the morning light.

"The Consul was able to pull some strings in light of the current situation." Luke said curtly. "News which should have come from our Son-in-law or his parabatai."

Jocelyn threw him a deprecating look. "What he means to say is, why didn't you tell us what happened with Clary?"

Alec sighed. "I'm sorry, I've just been so preoccupied with taking care of Jace and Salene that I've not had the time contact you."

Jocelyn nodded. "I thought that was the case, how is my son-in-law?"

Alec shook his head. "Not good, he's driving himself to distraction over all of this. He blames himself."

Jocelyn put her hand on his shoulder. "He knows better than that, but I understand it is a Herondale trait."

Alec nodded. "According to my father, all Herondales think they can save the world; yet they forget their own mortality."

Before Alec could answer he heard Salene squeal with delight. "Grandma! Grandpa!" She cried jumping up and running toward them Church letting out a yowl of disapproval that woke the sleeping Magnus.

"I swear that child is part banshee!" Magnus said gruffly sitting up.

Alec smiled, "I'll tell Jace you're here."

Jocelyn shucked off her coat hanging it on one of the many hooks that lined the entryway. "Don't worry yourself, I'll go up and look in on him."

"Can I go Grandma?" Salene asked excitedly.

Jocelyn knelt down in front of Salene. "Why don't you let me go up and check on Mommy, then if she's awake I'll come and get you."

Salene frowned. "All right…" She said gloomily.

"You can help Uncle Alec and I with the luggage." Luke suggested. "How does that sound, and after that I'll make you some pancakes."

Salene thought for a moment. "All right," She agreed. "As long as Aunt Izzy doesn't make hers, they taste like rocks! I try to feed them to Church and he won't eat them either."

Alec stifled a laugh, if there was one thing they all agreed on it was Izzy's lack of skill in the kitchen. "All right munchkin," He said ruffling her hair. "Let's put on your jacket so you don't get sick."

Jocelyn heard Salene chattering on about taking Church outside with her before she started up the stairs.

She could see Clary asleep in Jace's arms as she reached the end of the hallway. She took the parcel and placed it on the stand in the hallway then went back downstairs.

Alec and Luke had managed to bring all the luggage in and Luke had Salene in his arms. She was inspecting his beard gravely. "You have silver hair in your beard."

Luke laughed. "Yes I do, it means that I am more distinguished."

"Tati Blackwell says it means you're old." Salene said.

Luke flushed as his eyes met Jocelyn's who tried to stifle a laugh. "I like distinguished better. Werewolves don't get old."

"Well Grandma isn't a werewolf and she doesn't have silver in her hair." Salene pointed out.

"That's because Grandma's young at heart." Jocelyn said taking her from Luke. "Now where's my hug?"

Salene looked at Luke, "You need a younger heart Grandpa." She said.

Luke laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Jem sat across from Tessa in the carriage. It seemed so long ago when she sat holding him for what would be the last time before he became a Silent Brother. His dark eyes watched her as she peacefully slept leaning up against her satchel. He'd offered to let her sit beside him, but she declined saying she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He was more uncomfortable now; he'd grown accustomed to sitting as close to her as he could. That always ended in raw passion for both of them; which would definitely not be comfortable in the carriage filled with their possessions.

They were headed to New York to help with the running of the Institute until Alec Lightwood took the position when he returned from Idris. They knew there had been some complications in Idris with Clary and their trip back to New York had been postponed.

"Penny for your thoughts my love." Tessa said as her pretty gray eyes slid open.

"Watching something beautiful and peaceful." Jem answered simply as a smile played on his lips.

Tessa flushed, Jem always found the right thing to say to her to make her smile. He'd been her rock these past few months after their first child was stillborn. He'd sat beside her bed as she wept uncontrollably into his arms holding her and soothing her even when his own heart had been shattered. It had had nothing to do with the demon blood she carried; it had been a terrible accident. They were walking on the Boardwalk in California and she'd been knocked down by a bicycle cab. The baby was born three months early and was unable to take its first breath. It was a little boy who had Jem's fine features and long fingers. They'd named him Alexei William and he'd been buried in the Bone City, it was a concession from the Clave for all that they had done for the Nephilim.

She'd enjoyed watching young Emma Carstairs grow up and become Julian's Parabatai. Emma would come to her at night and talk to her as if she were an older sister.

Jem's hand on hers brought her back to reality. His eyes studied her, full of questions. "I'm all right my love, I was just remembering."

"No matter where you go in your memories, I will be waiting in your present to chase away the demons." Jem said quietly.

Tessa shifted across the carriage so that she could sit next to Jem. He put his arm around her, his body was warm and Tessa pulled herself as close to him as she could. "My Jemmy…"

"What?" Jem asked a smile quirking his lips.

"Jemmy," Tessa repeated. "Do you remember when Charlotte called you that?"

"A term of endearment, we were all orphans; but we were also her children." Jem said smiling. "I do miss them. I see them in their great grandchildren."

"Clary is Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter." Tessa said. "Jocelyn is very much like Charlotte. Had she not left the Clave she could have served them well."

Jem brushed a kiss onto Tessa's forehead. "She still does, through her daughter."


	11. Chapter 11

Jocelyn put the tea down on the table in front of Clary. When she'd awakened Jace had helped her shower and dress. Clary insisted on not staying in bed. She wanted to be up and be around her family and not secluded in a bedroom somewhere in the manner.

Jace had sent a fire message to the Silent Brothers that Clary still needed a few more days to rest before they could examine her. He'd also asked that if the examination could be done in New York as Alec needed to get back to the institute and begin his training to run it.

Jace sat down next to Clary putting his hand on her back. His eyes searched her face, she nodded as if to say, "yes I'm all right."

She picked up her tea and took a sip of it, it had a familiar metallic tang to it. Her mother must have put some of the tonic from Brother Cimon in it. She finished it quickly so that it would not make her feel ill.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Were you thirsty?"

Clary giggled, "No, it's the tonic. It doesn't taste very good."

Alec smiled at them from where he was leaning against the wall. "I bet old Hodge could have made something better. He was always playing around with his tisanes."

"You're getting fairly good at it yourself, Alec." Jace said smiling at his parabatai. "Hodge would be proud."

Alec flushed and his eyes slid over to Magnus who was sitting at the table entertaining Salene. "I had a good teacher."

A burning piece of paper caught Jace's eye. He plucked it out of the air, opened it, and began to read it.

"What is it?" Jocelyn asked.

"The Silent Brothers have agreed to postpone their examination until we return to New York. There will be another Shadowhunter arriving at the Institute to help with the change in guardians." Jace replied his eyes not leaving the paper. "It says we should prepare to leave within the next day and to tie up any business we have here in Idris promptly. All of the paperwork regarding the Lightwood's and their family fortune and spoils will be brought to the New York Institute via messenger from Idris."

Alec and Jace exchanged glances, Alec paled. "I-I'm not ready."

Jace stood up and walked over to Alec. "You are, they could not have put the Institute in better hands. I will be there to help you."

Alec glanced over at Magnus. "Our wedding…"

"Will still take place," Magnus finished. "They have not given their ruling on it yet, but that doesn't matter to me. We are already married in our hearts."

"And I will be your best man." Jace said levelly.

Alec nodded. "Magnus, will you come with me so that I can tell Isabelle?"

Magnus nodded pushing himself away from the table. "We can take Salene to the Academy if you wish, so that she can say good bye to her friends."

Clary nodded, "That would be wonderful, thank you." She said suddenly feeling very tired.

"Bye Momma!" Salene called taking Magnus' hand. "We'll be back later, and I'm NOT taking a nap!"

Jace tucked the blanket around Clary's legs and then sat down across from her.

"I wish you would stop fussing so." She said, "I'm fine, really."

Jace's eyes searched her face, the look on his face said "Are you?"

She reached forward and put her hand on his leg. "Jace, I'm fine. The demon poison has left my body mostly. I can feel it, I feel stronger. I may not be ready to battle demons yet, but I'm getting there. Pretty soon I'll be outpacing you."

Jace grinned at her. "Fat chance."

"We're going back to New York." Clary said. "It seems so far away."

"Well it is thousands of miles away from us." Jace said.

Clary gave him a look. "You know what I mean."

He nodded. "I know."

"Why would they send us back so soon?" Clary asked.

"Who knows why the Clave does what they do?" Jace answered sighing. "I worry what the trip will do to you." He said putting his hand over hers on his leg.

A lump rose in Clary's throat. She smiled at him reassuringly. "I'll be all right, it's just a portal trip. I went through them when I was pregnant with Salene and she turned out fine."

His expression darkened, his grip tightening. Clar" y knew what he was thinking, about Sebastian and how she was taken from him. "Jace, I'm right here. This time will be different, you'll be there when our child is born. Sebastian's gone, he's dead and dead for good. We are at peace."

"It's a fragile peace." Jace murmured.

"But peace nonetheless," Clary reminded him. "Just because I can do new and magical things with runes now…"

Jace glared at her. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked sarcastically.

"So maybe we aren't at a real peace in our lives, but there's less demons to fight." Clary conceded. "Maybe these runes were given to me to secure peace for the Nephilim."

Jace sighed. "The Nephilim are never really at peace, not really. There have been times where there were less demon attacks, but there's always someone, something in the background waiting to attack. That's why Nephilim have existed for thousands of years, and that is why they will exist for thousands more after we're gone."

"We'll make a better world for them Jace." Clary said squeezing his hand. "If I've learned anything from being with you, we can do that and leave that world behind for our children."

A smile ghosted across Jace's face. "I love you, you know that right?"


	12. Chapter 12

Tessa carefully patted down the blanket on the bed and put a few extra pillows on just for good measure.

"I'm sure Clary and Jace had their room just right before they left." Jem said from the doorway.

Tessa turned around and looked at him, his beautiful dark eyes sparkled in the firelight. She never thought they would be able to be this way again, Jem as a Shadowhunter being able to love him, spending every night near him, feeling his touch. "Clary's pregnant and you know how uncomfortable I was when I was pregnant."

Jem nodded. "I remember, you were so fitful when you slept. I worried you were getting enough rest."

She walked across the room and took his hands. "I don't know what I would have done without you, you are wonderful."

He put his hand on her cheek, "Nor I you,"

He drew her into the hallway, "Come my love, I think you've done enough preparing for one day. Elsie has made us a fine meal and is waiting to serve it."

"Do you think they'll mind that we hired some help for them?" Tess asked.

"Well from what I hear about the Lightwood girl, her culinary skills are severely lacking. I found several menus in the kitchen and receipts from a place called Taki's." Jem said taking her arm.

"Taki's I know that place. They have very good food." Tessa answered smiling.

"Well then we'll go there sometime." Jem offered.

"That sounds wonderful. Although, the food is not what you are used to."

"There's a lot of things that take getting used to. Eating dinner with you is not one of them." Jem said bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

"Do you think we've done enough?" Tessa asked. "To make the Institute liveable, after the attack…"

"My love," Jem said putting his arms around her. "We've done all we can, the broken things have been replaced, the blood washed from the floors and walls, little things changed, but the memory lingers. We will have to be there to help them with those memories, and we shall."


	13. Chapter 13

With the familiar whirring and clicking of the door Clary stepped into the Institute, the witchlight tapers were already lit and the nave looked freshly cleaned. The scents of furniture polish and oil soap still faintly lingered in the air. Jace carried Salene in his arms while Alec followed carrying their suitcases. Jocelyn and Luke had taken Magnus home then were headed to Luke's bookstore. Maia and the pack had been taking care of it since they'd left New York for Idris and Luke was worried that they'd messed up his filing system. Clary smiled knowing his filing system was piles of books placed everywhere.

The elevator clanged open and a tall familiar looking Shadowhunter stepped out followed by Tessa Gray.

"What are they doing here?" Clary whispered as they approached.

Jace shrugged, "Maybe they are the Shadowhunters the Clave mentioned in their letter?"

Alec stepped forward. "I'm Alec Lightwood, he said extending his hand."

Clary was amazed by how similar he and the other Shadowhunter looked. All dark with pale skin, the only difference was their eyes. Alec's were luminescent blue while the other boy's eyes were dark.

" Jem, and this is…" The boy said.

"Tessa Gray," Clary finished. "You and my mom are good friends."

"Yes, how is Jocelyn?" Tessa asked smiling at her.

"She's doing fine, she'll be by tomorrow I'm sure to check on me." Clary said.

"Jem, do you have a family name?" Jace asked.

"I do, but I would like to keep that to myself right now." Jem answered kindly, "until things are more settled here in the Institute."

Alec and Jace exchanged glances.

"Parabatai," Jem murmured.

"Yes, Jace and I are." Alec said, "so if you have any questions he'll be like my right hand."

"You're left handed." Jace reminded him.

Alec glared at him.

"Daddy," Salene said coming out from behind Jace's legs. "Can we go upstairs? I want to let Church out of his cage. He doesn't like it."

Jace put his hand down on Salene's head and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Yes,"

Salene ran over to the cat carrier and picked it up the weight causing her little body to stumble. "C'mon Church, I'll let you out of here."

Church yowled his discontent at his cage being shaken around. Jem quickly stepped forward taking the cage from Salene.

"Here let me help you." He said kneeling down in front of Salene. "Shall we take your kitty upstairs and get him something to eat you and I?"

Salene smiled at him. "You talk funny."

"Salene!" Clary hissed looking appalled. "Manners!"

Jem laughed. "That's all right, I know I do. I grew up in Shanghai do you know where that is?"

"Yes, it's in Daddy's map book. That's in China." Salene answered

"Right!" Jem said smiling at her. "That earns you one of Elsie's world famous cookies." He said standing up and offering her his hand. She looked at Jace and he nodded. Salene took Jem's hand and followed him to the elevator.

"You must be tired and hungry," Tessa offered.

"Yes," Clary admitted. "It's been a long trip."

"I can order Taki's," Alec offered.

Tessa stifled a laugh, "I hope you don't mind, but I hired a cook while you were gone. Her name is Elsie and she's quite good."

"A cook?" Jace said surprised. "Like a real cook?"

Tessa looked confused. "I-I hope you're not angry."

Alec laughed. "Not at all! This will keep Isabelle out of the kitchen."

"Speaking of," Jace said. "She will be here tomorrow. She had some things to tie up in Idris. They'll be shipping the remainder of the Lightwood's belongings in the next few days."

Alec's face whitened at the thought of his parents. Jace put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go upstairs, you've not eaten all day? I'll bring the luggage up."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Jace and Alec went to Maryse's office to go through her papers and Salene was in the training room with Jem which gave Clary some much needed time to herself. She took her pencils and drawing book and went up to the greenhouse. The scent of water, earth, and the glowing flowers washed over her as she opened the door.

The mess from the battle had been cleaned up, the blood washed from the floor. A memory awakened in Clary's mind of Robert in here slashing at the Faerie queen driving her back into the portal that had appeared in there.

"How did you get in here?" He asked angrily.

"The realm of nature is easy to manipulate, it was not hard to open a portal into this place." The Queen said her voice like silk.

Clary had secreted herself in one of the larger bushes, a blade of cold iron in her hand waiting to strike. She watched as the Queen and Robert fought the sounds of their swords echoing off the glass walls of the greenhouse. It looked like a graceful dance, Clary hadn't realized what a skilled fighter Robert was. crept closer, her blade drawn. She moved to place herself out of the Queen's eyeshot. She heard the Queen cry out as Robert knocked her blade from her hand and pushed her to the floor. He now stood above her his sword raised.

Then the sound of an arrow sang through the air hitting Robert between the shoulder blades. She heard him make a guttural sound as he collapsed to the floor. A tall young man came into the greenhouse.

"Mother," He said helping her to her feet. "Are you all right."

"Yes, my son." She panted. "Please give me your bow."

The boy looked at her quizzically but did as he was asked. As quick as a flash she had knocked the arrow and let it fly in Clary's direction. Before she could dodge out of the way Clary felt the tip of the arrow pierce her chest.

"This is not over Clary Fray!" The Queen called menacingly. "We shall return, and we shall avenge his death."

Clary staggered backwards leaning heavily on the doorway, dropping her pencils and drawing pad.

"Clary?" Tessa said coming into view. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes…" She stammered. "I-I'm just a little tired is all."

"Come, let me help you to your room." Tessa said bending to pick up Clary's drawing materials.

Clary nodded weakly. "Could you have Elsie bring up a tray of tea?"

"Of course," Tessa answered. "Come, lean on me."

Jace was just going into their room when Clary and Tessa reached the doorway.

"Clary!" He said rushing to her side. He looked at Tessa, "What happened?"

"I was going to the greenhouse and she was leaning on the doorway." Tessa answered worriedly. "I told her I would help her to her room so that she could rest."

"I'm fine Jace." Clary murmured.

"You're not." He said quietly.

"She turned to leave, "Would you wait one moment?" Jace asked as he opened one of the suitcases on the floor.

"Of course," Tessa said watching him rummage through the contents. He pulled out a bottle of silver liquid. "Could you have Elsie put a dropper full of this in the tea? It's medicinal herbs that the Silent Brothers gave her."

"Yes, of course." Tessa agreed taking the bottle from him.

As she walked down the hall she studied the bottle, the color looked familiar. It was not uncommon for the Brothers to give herbs to pregnant women. Jocelyn had sent word ahead, but she didn't think that Jace knew that they were aware of the pregnancy. She'd asked her to look out for Clary as if she was her own child, and of course, that was exactly what she would do. She opened the bottle and smelled the liquid inside. It's scent was metallic and sweet, familiar.

Jem stepped into the hallway from Salene's room. "Tessa?" He said surprised.

"Jem," She answered replacing the cap on the bottle.

Jem froze in his tracks, "Tessa, my darling what are you doing with Yin Fen?"

"What are you talking about?" Tessa asked.

"The bottle, it is Yin Fen…is it not?" He answered coming to her and taking it from her. Tessa watched as he opened the stopper to smell the contents. "There are herbs in here, but this is definitely Yin Fen. Where did you get it?"

"Jace," Tessa said quietly. "I got it from Jace."

Jem's brows furrowed. "What would Jace be doing with Yin Fen?"

"It wasn't his," Tessa whispered. "He said the Silent Brothers gave it to Clary to make the baby strong."

Jem's eyes widened. "Take this, destroy it throw it in the fire. I must speak to Jace at once." He handed the bottle back to her and ran down the hallway to Jace and Clary's room.

Frantic knocking on the door brought Jace to his feet from where he was sitting beside the bed reading a book while Clary slept.

"This new hired help is going to get an earful if she wakes Clary." Jace muttered angrily under his breath. He opened the door. "Look here…" He began and stopped mid sentence. "Jem, I'm sorry I thought…"

"The bottle of herbs, where did you get it?" Jem asked anxiously.

"The Silent Brothers, when Clary was at the Basilias." Jace answered sounding confused.

"Those herbs are not what you believe them to be." Jem said. "They are a demon drug called Yin Fen."

"Yin Fen?" Jace said, "I thought the supply was destroyed in the eighteen hundreds."

"I thought so too." Jem answered. "However that tonic clearly contained Yin Fen, I would know its odor anywhere."

Jace's face turned ashen. "How?"

"Someone- someone I knew used to be addicted to it, a long time ago." Jem answered quietly. "It is important you do not give any of this to Clary."

Jace's legs felt as if they'd turned to rubber. He leaned heavily on the door frame.

"Jace, are you all right?" Jem asked anxiously.

"She-she's been taking it regularly ever since they brought her to the Basilias after the battle." Jace whispered.

Jem drew in a sharp breath. "Who gave it to her?"

"She said Brother Cimon." Jace answered looking back at Clary.

"Jace listen to me," Jem said his voice urgent. "You must not give her any more of the drug. Brother Cimon died when Valentine attacked the Bone City here in New York. I burned his body myself. Whoever that was, it was not Brother Cimon."

Jem looked at Jace and walked past him into the room. Jace followed him to Clary's bedside. Gently Jem put his hand on Clary's face. "Clary," He said quietly. "Please, open your eyes."

Clary's eyes flickered open, "What…" She began.

"Hush," Jem said. "Please look at me."

Clary did as she was told. Jem's eyes widened. The silver from the Yin Fen was already creeping into her irises. "We must send for the Silent Brothers."


	15. Chapter 15

Jace leaned against the wall outside of Clary's room. Even though he was her husband the Silent Brothers had barred him from the room. Jem stood across the hall from him as did Alec. Tessa busied herself bringing them tea and food from the kitchen. The set of Jace's jaw reminded her very much of her Will and how he looked when he was barred from Jem's room.

"Jace are you hungry?" Tessa asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

Jace shook his head silently earning him a reproachful glance from Alec.

"Jace," Alec began.

"I said no." Jace said harshly.

Elsie approached them in the hallway. Her blonde hair hung in loose tendrils framing her pretty face making her look very young for her twenty five years. "Miss Gray?" She said.

"Elsie, yes what can I do for you?" Tessa replied approaching her.

"Salene is in the kitchen, it seem she's had a nightmare." Elsie answered.

Jace looked up. "Salene is awake? It's late."

"Yes Mister Herondale." Elsie began.

"Jace, call me Jace." He corrected her.

"Jace, Salene has had a nightmare. She seems very shaken. I've given her some milk and cookies." Elsie said curtly.

Jace looked at Clary's door then at Alec. "I'll stay, Salene needs you. You know how her nightmares can be."

Jace nodded. Salene's nightmares could be frightening, a result of the extra angel blood she carried. She had more of the Sight than most and would be a formidable foe as a Shadowhunter if her skills kept growing as she did. Right now her Sight was just emerging, but Magnus had sensed just how special she truly was.

"I will come with you." Jem offered. "She has told me of her nightmares in her training session with me. We have devised a way to chase the creatures away."

Jace nodded looking surprised and began to walk down the hall. Jem came up beside him keeping pace with him.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you." Jace said quietly.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, what you did for me was a gift." Jem replied.

Jace looked at him. "Was it…was it painful the way you burned?"

"Not so much more painful that you living with Heavenly Fire in your veins," Jem said.

"How is it a gift?" Jace asked. "Didn't you always want to be a Silent Brother?"

"No," Jem answered quietly. "It was my last chance."

As they reached the stairs Jace paused. "I thought that initiates had to be willing? Isn't that the way it's supposed to go."

"Yes, but for me it was my only chance." Jem said. "I had no choice, it was change or die. I was never the same as the others."

"Your parabatai…" Jace began.

Jem sighed. "It was hard for him. He was lucky enough to find someone to heal his heart."

"It sounds like quite a story." Jace said as he began climbing the stairs.

Jem nodded. "Yes, but a story for another day. We must see to Salene."

Jace chuckled. "You are a man of mystery Jem."

Jem smiled. "One day I will share the answers with you."


	16. Chapter 16

Salene sat at the table looking down at her plate of cookies. The dream she had was so real, Grandma Maryse was fighting scary creatures in the long hallway where her bedroom was. Her mother and Grandpa Robert were bleeding in the greenhouse and then a strange woman with long white blonde hair came towards her and reached for her, that was when she screamed and woke up.

"Salene honey." Jace said putting his hand on her shoulder.

She startled awake from the dream memory. "Daddy," She choked throwing herself into his arms sobbing.

"Shhh…sweetheart, it was just a dream. Just a dream…." Jace soothed.

"Salene, why don't you tell us about the dream and get the thoughts out of your head." Jem offered.

Salene pulled away from Jace grabbing his hand in a death grip. "Grandma Maryse, she was fighting in the hallway and Grandpa and Mommy were in the Greenhouse. They were bleeding Daddy."

Jem and Jace exchanged looks. "Grandma Maryse and Grandpa Robert died protecting the Institute. They were very brave." Jace said.

"Remember Salene, the exercise we did." Jem said turning her on the stool so he could look into her eyes.

Salene nodded sniffling.

"Good, then let's try it okay?" Jem suggested. "Close your eyes, clear your mind." He said, Salene nodded. "Now think of the Angelic Rune, the one that you'll be getting in just a few months. It draws on your power, that rune will protect you in your dreams from those who want to harm you. Imagine a great blazing Seraph Blade with that rune on it. It will chase away the creatures that haunt your dreams."

Salene sat quietly for several moments, then opened her eyes.

"Are you okay little one?" Jem asked putting a hand under her chin.

Salene nodded. "Better." She said.

"Then why don't you finish your cookies and milk and I'll tuck you back in." Jace said.

"I want Mommy to do it." Salene said.

"Your Mommy's sleeping right now." Jem replied quickly. "She needs her rest because of the new baby."

Jace looked up at him shocked. "How did you know?"

"Jocelyn sent word to Tessa asking her to take special care of Clary." Jem explained.

"Then I want Jem to do it." Salene declared.

Jem looked at Jace. Jace nodded.

"All right, little one give your Daddy a kiss to give to Mommy for you." Jem said smiling at Salene.

Salene grabbed Jace's face and kissed his forehead. "That's what Mommy does before I go to bed."

Jace chuckled and hugged Salene. "I know Mommy will like that very much."

Jace stood up mouthing "thank you" to Jem who smiled at him and nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

As he walked back down the hallway a chill passed down his spine. Maryse had died in this hallway that looked as if it were brand new. He'd read it in the report, but Salene wouldn't have known that nor would she have known that Clary was found in the greenhouse along with Robert. He knew he would have to ask Magnus about his daughter's emerging gift and if the Voyance rune should be applied so young to Salene without honing her skills first.

A Silent Brother came past him Alec following quickly behind.

"Jace," He called. "Clary's awake."

Jace jogged down the hallway to the open doorway. He waited as another Silent Brother came out before going inside. Tessa was already at the side of the bed expertly fluffing the pillows. Clary lay with her eyes closed. Jace signaled Tessa to come into the hallway. She nodded.

"What did they say?" Jace asked.

"They said she was lucky, she's not yet addicted to the powder." Tessa replied.

"What about the baby?" Jace and Alec who had appeared beside him, asked in unison.

Tessa smiled, they reminded her so much of Will and Jem, Alec with his severe features reminded her much of Gabriel, but he had Gideon's demeanor. "They are unsure of how much of the drug made it to the child. The baby is fine, and Clary will be too." She said reassuringly. She put her hand on Jace's arm. "She was asking for you Jace."

Jace nodded and went into the bedroom closing the door behind him. He put a few more logs in the fireplace and then stripped his shirt off and jeans toeing off his boots and placing them at the end of the bed. Then he pulled on a pair of practice pants and climbed up in the bed beside Clary. He turned over and gently pushed a curl from her face.

"I'm here my angel." He whispered.

Clary's eyes flickered open. "Jace, they said the medicine was poison."

He nodded. "It was, it had a drug called Yin Fen in it. Jem discovered it, I owe him my life."

"But Brother Cimon," Clary began.

"He wasn't a Silent Brother, we've sent word to the Clave about what happened. They're going to look into it." Jace replied.

Clary's hand moved absently to her middle. "What about the baby?"

Jace placed his hand over hers. "They said both of you will be fine, as long as you do not take the tonic anymore."

"It made me feel better, stronger." Clary said quietly.

Jace sighed. "An effect of the drug, I'm afraid. Jem said he knew someone who was addicted to it."

"Is Salene all right?" Clary asked.

"Yes, she's fine." Jace said reassuringly leaving out the part about the nightmare that would only worry Clary. "Why don't you get some rest?" He said pulling her into his arms.

She sighed, "Jace…"

"What?"

"Will you read to me?" She asked.

"Of course, what would you like me to read?" Jace asked.

"You pick…" She murmured.

He picked up a copy of her favorite book. The Chronicles of Narnia, while it wasn't something he quite enjoyed because he knew many of the creatures in it were real and not as nice as they were portrayed in the book; he knew it was a title Clary loved.

"Narnia it is then." He said and opened the book.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mommy, I don't think you should be up there." Salene called to Clary who was standing on the high beams in the training room. "Daddy would be very angry."

"Why would Daddy be angry?" Jace asked walking into the training room.

"No reason," Salene lied.

A chuckle from above him drew his attention. "Clarissa Herondale," He said sternly. "You are four months pregnant what are you doing up there?"

"I need to practice my balance." Clary said simply. Jace cried out as she threw herself off the beam twisting and turning and bouncing off the walls until the belt caught her and she spun in the air laughing.

"By the Angel Clary!" Jace said angrily. "I thought you knew better."

"I'm fine Jace," She said. "Now would you help me down?" She regretted the statement as soon as she made it, something flashed at Jace's belt and she was reminded of training a long ago when he did the very same thing.

"Don…" She began but was already falling through space and landed cleanly in Jace's arms.

"You are grounded." He said laughing.

"I was just showing Salene how easy it was." Clary protested.

Jace huffed. "Says the girl who curled up like a bug and screamed the first time she practiced flips."

Jace set her down lightly on her feet. "And that Salene is how NOT to practice your flips."

"Oof," Clary said moving her hand to her stomach.

Jace's eyes filled with concern. "Are you all right?"

Clary smiled, "Yes it was a strong kick, that's all."

"I'm telling you it's a boy." Jace said. "Girls can't kick that hard."

"Yes they can!" Salene declared. "Besides I want a sister not a stinky brother."

"You'll get whatever the Angel gives us." Jace said. "And you'll love it."

"No I won't." Salene said pouting. "I will not love a stinky brother."

"We're getting a beautiful baby either way." Clary said smiling.

Jace smiled, it was so good to see Clary like this. A month ago she was so Ill and now she was smiling and laughing and in good spirits.

"Salene, it is time for your studies." Jem said coming into the training room.

"Aww do I have to, we haven't done the knife throwing yet." She complained.

Jem came to kneel in front of Salene, they had formed a special bond over the last month that Jace was grateful for. He'd felt very guilty not spending more time with her because he'd been helping Alec with going through the files as well as helping him manage Isabelle who was not dealing very well with the loss of their parents. She'd been spending a great deal of time locked in her room and it was very unlike her. He knew Alec was worried about her, and truth be told so was he.

"I'll tell you what Salene." Jem said drawing Jace from his reverie. "If you pay attention and we get through the whole chapter without any complaining, I'll bring you up and teach you how to throw a knife properly." He grinned at Jace. "Your Daddy has terrible follow through and could use a few lessons himself."

Jace grumbled something like, "terrible follow through, I'll show you terrible follow through…" causing Clary to giggle.

"Daddy do you want to take lessons from Jem?" Salene asked. "He throws knives real good."

"Really well," Jace corrected her. "And yes, when you are finished with your lessons I would love to come up and show Jem a thing or two."

Jem smiled and rose to his feet. He took Salene's hand and led her from the room.

"So what's next on the training schedule?" Clary asked. "Swords, knives, bow and arrow?"

Jace shook his head. "None of the above, something harder for you."

"Harder," Clary asked looking at him quizzically.

"Yes, taking a nap! You've had enough excitement for one day." Jace replied.

Clary glared at him. "Fine but you're taking a nap too!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Jace…Jace" Alec whispered shaking him.

Jace's eyes slid open. "Alec?" He whispered looking down at Clary who was curled up beside him.

"Jace, I didn't want to wake you, but I need you." Alec whispered.

Jace looked up at his parabatai then slowly moved away from Clary. He grabbed his jeans off the floor and pulled them on then followed Alec into the hall. "What's going on?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"It's Isabelle," He said. "I need your help, she's up in the greenhouse with the flamethrower torching everything. I can't reason with her and I can't get close enough to her to subdue her."

"Did Simon piss her off?" Jace said grinning.

Alec gave him a withering look. "You know what this is about."

Jace nodded, "I know, but I hoped it wasn't."

"So can you help? You were always able to best her." Alec said anxiously.

"With a sword!" Jace reminded him. "Not a pillar of fire."

"We have to do something; she's going to burn this place down and us in it."

Clary woke up and realized Jace was gone. "Probably some emergency," she murmured sitting up. Lately there had been a lot of them. The city had had an influx of Fae from all over the world. The Queen was getting ready for something, but Clary wasn't sure what. She looked over on her nightstand at the notebook she'd been keeping the angelic runes in. "I guess it's time to practice."

Clary got out of the bed and picked up her notebook and the bag with her pencils in it and headed down the hallway to the training room. She was lucky; there was no one in there. Usually Isabelle was in here beating the heck out of Simon. She lit the witchlights to a dim glow and took one of the mats off the pile and placed it in the middle of the room. Then she sat down on the mat crossing her legs and took out a pencil then placed the notebook in her lap.

"Ok let's do this." She murmured closing her eyes.

The runes began to come slowly Clary's hand moving automatically on the paper letting the power guide it. She opened her eyes and looked down at a rune that spoke to her of protection and serenity.

"I did it!" She thought.

Suddenly a light flickered in her eyes "No!" she gasped as the angel's power pushed her under and took over her body.

"Salene are you paying attention?" Jem asked looking down at Salene's blank stare. She didn't answer. He moved to sit down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Salene?"

She jerked awake. "Jem! It's Mommy."

Jem looked at her confused. "She's resting."

"No!" Salene choked. "There's something wrong, I-I can feel it!" She looked up at him with eyes full of trepidation. "Jem, we need to find her."

Tessa looked at him from where she was reading a book, "Jem, she's serious."

Jem nodded, "I know. Come on, we'll find her."

When they got into the hallway the smell of smoke was in the air. Tessa's eyes widened.

"Tessa, take Salene and go look for Clary. I'll go see where the smoke is coming from." Jem said letting go of Salene's hand.

"Jem!" Salene said sounding desparate. "Mommy needs you."

Jem looked at Tessa, "I can handle it." Tessa said. "You take Salene."

Jem nodded, "Find Jace or Alec and take them with you."


	20. Chapter 20

A scream rang out echoing down the hallway Jem looked down at Salene, "Stay here." He ordered before darting down the hallway towards the training room. He could see light flashing inside even though the lights had been dimmed.

"Clary!" He yelled running into the room.

She was on the floor curled into a ball a pencil in her hand drawing runes on the floor as one would finish she would cry out. Jem rushed to her side grabbing her by the shoulders pulling her into his lap. Her muscles were tensed and she was fighting him.

"Clary," He grunted shaking her violently. "Clary!"

Suddenly her body relaxed and she collapsed out of his arms onto the floor. He moved towards her. "Clary," He said anxiously as he rolled her over and looked down into her tearstained face it was smudged with ink and carbon from the pencil. He could see her pulse racing in her throat. "Clary," He said again.

Her eyes snapped open. "Jem, oh my gosh Jem."

"Clary are you all right?" He asked helping her to sit up.

The lights came on fully and Clary blinked against the brightness. Jem gasped. The entire floor of the training room was covered in runes, an exhausted looking Clary pulled her pencil case out and opened it. She pulled a vial of yellowish silver liquid out. When she opened it the burned sugar smell filled Jem's senses. "Clary NO!" He cried leaping towards her and knocking the vial from her hands. Clary cried out as it shattered on the floor.

"Mommy!" Salene called from behind him somewhere behind him.

Clary scrambled after the vial scooping up the shards of broken glass. "Salene, go find your father!" Jem ordered sternly. He heard what sounded like a sob and then footfalls rushing out of the training room.

He moved beside Clary, "Clary…" He said gently. He saw Clary's own blood mixed with the glass on the floor. He caught her hands in his. "Clary no…"

She collapsed sobbing into his lap. "Why why did you do that Jem?" She sobbed.

"Clary, this is Yin Fen. It's poison." He said.

"I know," Clary sobbed. "But I need it, it's the only thing that stops the runes from coming. It's the only thing that keeps me sane. The runes come all the time I can't stop them, I can't sleep, my head hurts all the time Jem. I need it to make it stop, so I can breathe…so I can think…"

"Clary, you don't need this!" Jem said angrily. He took a good look at her now, he could see silver growing from the base of her hairline, her eyes filled with streaks of silver and green. "Clary, it's already changing you. Soon you'll need this to live, if you don't need it already! This is going to kill you! Clary think of your baby!"

Clary stared at him slack jawed. Jem softened. "Clary come, let me take you to your room and heal you. We'll send for Magnus, for the Silent brothers, for anyone we can to help you."

"My mom…" Clary whispered.

Jem nodded, "I will send for her."

Jem helped Clary to her feet, they walked a few steps and then she collapsed forward into his arms.

"Isabelle use some common sense!" Jace growled grabbing her from behind. "Burning the foliage will not prevent the Fae from getting in here!"

"It sure as Hell will help." Isabelle muttered.

"No it won't!" Alec said. "They used enchanted Earth that got in here somehow. We'll raze everything but burning it down doesn't destroy the dirt."

"By the Angel!" Tessa cried coming into the greenhouse and seeing Jace and Alec singed and their clothes with burn marks, dirt, and char on them and a wild eyed Isabelle in the middle of the room with Jace hanging off her back. "Isabelle Lightwood you take that pack off RIGHT NOW!" She ordered.

Isabelle froze, relaxing under Jace who let her go. Slowly she pulled the pack off and handed it to Jace. Tessa walked up to her. "Shall we discuss this you and I?"

Isabelle nodded, her eyes wide. She allowed Tessa to take her by the arm and lead her out of the greenhouse.

Jace and Alec exchanged glances. "What in the Angel's name just happened?" Alec said looking confused.

Jace shrugged. "I – I don't know, Isabelle never listens to ANYONE!"

It was at that time that the sprinkler system decided to start working. Alec began to laugh while Jace cursed and headed for the door.

"DADDY!" Jace heard a small voice mixed with sobs calling him. He looked down the hallway and saw Salene rushing toward him.

He darted down the hallway to sweep her into his arms. "By the Angel Salene what's wrong?"

"M-Mommy, s-she…s-she drew them again." Salene said scrubbing at her eyes with her fist. "Then Jem tackled her."

Jaces jaw set. He carried Salene to Alec and passed her to him. "Take her." He said quietly.

Alec could see the rage burning in Jace's eyes. "Where is Mommy?" He said cooly.

"Th-the training room." Salene choked.

"Jace don't do anything stupid." Alec warned knowing Jace wasn't going to listen to him.

Jace looked at Alec then took off running down the hallway. When he reached the bridge he saw Jem carrying Clary's limp body in his arms. A red sheen passed over Jace's eyes as he rushed toward him.

"What in the HELL DID YOU DO TO MY WIFE!" Jace yelled as he grabbed Clary out of Jem's arms with one arm and slammed him into the wall with the other.

Jem leaned against the wall looking stunned. "Jace, I was only helping her."

"By tackling her!" Jace growled. "Because that's so helpful." Jace took a step toward Jem. Everything in his posture read like a warning.

Jem expertly spun out of the way, by the Angel he had his ancestor's temper. "Jace, she's using the Yin Fen! I knocked it from her hands. Look at her hair, look at her eyes!"

Jace stopped for a moment staring at Jem, and then his eyes slid down to Clary's face. There were silver tufts of hair at her hairline. He gently opened her eye, there was more silver than green in them. "How did I not see this?" He murmured.

"Let's get her to her room, she needs Iratzes and healing. We need to send for Magnus, and the Silent Brothers….and Jocelyn."

Clary's eyes fluttered open and she saw a familiar, though blurry face hovering above her.

"Magnus?" She whispered. "What happened?"

Magnus looked at her sadly, "Clary, you were warned about the demon powders." He said somberly. "Why did you ignore them?"

"They stop the angelic runes," Clary whispered. "They come like unwanted visitors to my mind, I-I can't control them."

"Why didn't you ask for help?" Magnus asked.

"And what would you have done?" Clary asked with a half laugh. "Summoned Ithuriel to the pond at Luke's farm again and told him to shut up?"

A smile ghosted across Magnus' face. "You sound like Jace."

"I'm married to him. He rubs off." Clary said sardonically.

A Silent Brother appeared above her. "We must begin the cleansing."

Magnus nodded. "I have only had one experience with the demon powders and that person did not fare as well as I hope that you will. I will do everything I can to ease your suffering as much as I can Clary," He looked at her and sighed. "I wish you would have listened."

Clary opened her mouth to protest, but Magnus quickly put his hand on her head and she plunged into darkness.

Jem sat in a red velvet chair with Tessa at his feet; she was tying a bandage around his arm where Brother Shadrach had drawn his blood. He couldn't help but smile at the way she stuck her tongue out a little bit without even noticing it as she made sure the knots were secure. After she'd finished he took out his stele and drew an Iratze on his wrist, as well as an Amissio rune on his forearm. He leaned back in the chair.

"Are you all right my love?" Tessa asked.

He sat up and put his hand under her chin. "With your tender loving care, how can one not feel better?"

A flush rose in her cheeks, after all these years he still knew just the right thing to say. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Do you think they'll be able to make a serum to help clear the Yin Fen out of Clary's blood?" She asked.

Jem smiled at her thoughtfully. "I believe that with all they learned from my knowledge of the drug Clary has a better chance than I ever did."

Jace walked into the library and saw Jem and Tessa there by the fire with a tray of sandwiches and tea on the low table.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." He said quietly.

"You are not disturbing us, please come sit and have some tea." Tessa offered.

A shrill cry filled the hallway behind him causing Jace to cringe. Tessa rushed to his side taking him by the arm and guiding him to the chaise across from Jem. "She will be all right." Tessa reassured him.

He looked down at the floor, then slowly lifted his head so that his eyes met Jem's. "I'm sorry for earlier."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, you are protective of Clary just as I am protective of my Tessa."

Tessa flushed thinking back to a time long ago when Jem would forever forgive Will for all his misdoings.

"Tessa?" Jem said seeing her faraway look.

"It-it's nothing I was just remembering." She said trying to smile. "Of another place, another time."

A look of realization passed over Jem's face. "Yes, I remember too."

"Remember what?" Jace asked sounding irritated and confused. "When will the two of you share your secrets with the rest of the class?"

Jem's lips quirked into a smile, "one day" he answered.

Jace huffed. "Fine, but one day I might not be around to hear this illustrious tale."

Before Jem could answer Clary screamed again, Jace looked visibly shaken. He turned and looked through the doorway. "I'm glad Jocelyn and Luke took Salene with them. This is not something she needs to hear."

"No, it is better she doesn't" Tessa agreed.

Jace pushed himself up off of the chaise. "I'm going to go up to the greenhouse, I want to see if Isabelle left any of the night flowers alive. They're Clary's favorite." Jace turned to look at them. "Thank you both for all you're doing. I don't know how we would have made it through these past hours without you." Then he turned and walked out of the library.

When she was sure that Jace was definitely out of earshot, Tessa giggled.

Jem raised his eyebrow. "What is it?"

"He reminds me so much of will, the way he carries himself and the airs he puts on as if nothing can touch him even though he feels everything."

"And the temperament," Jem said chuckling; "definitely the temperament."


	21. Chapter 21

Late that night Jem sat in the chair holding a book that Tessa had given him. This wasn't just any book from the Institute library, it was Will's journal. He was shocked when Tessa gave it to him; he had no idea that Will ever kept a diary of his life. Will always had ways of surprising him; even in death he continued to surprise him.

A creak drew his attention to the bed. Clary's head moved back and forth on the pillow, her entire body was drenched with sweat. Will put the book on the table and took the compress that had fallen off of her onto the pillow and dipped it in the bowl of water. Gently he washed her face and then folded it before placing it on her head.

"I am sorry you are enduring this." He whispered.

"Mom…" Clary moaned. "Mommy, it hurts."

The words stung Jem, he'd heard Will do the same thing. It was right after will had broken Gabriel's arm. When they'd gotten back to the Institute he had climbed up on the roof and promptly fell into the garden below breaking his arm and leg. Jem sat beside him holding his good hand, trying to soothe his parabatai as he cried out for his mother.

Jem picked the stele up off the bedside table. He carefully turned her arm which was difficult because there were runes holding her hands and feet to the bed so that she wouldn't hurt herself or anyone else. He drew an Iratze on her forearm and a peace rune right above it. He sighed heavily and sat back down in the chair. He looked at the book sitting on the stand next to him. He picked it up and flipped it open to the first page.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Seriously? Who would call a book full of blank pages dear? I mean that's like calling a duck harmless. They are evil demon creatures that cannot be defeated by any other than black magic and thus plague me because as a Shadowhunter I cannot use the magic required to destroy them all._

Jem chuckled under his breath. Classic Will…

 _So why am I keeping this diary? I have decided that Shadowhunters everywhere will want to one day hear about my marvelous exploits. Maybe after reading this they will put a statue of me in Angel Square._

 _That is enough words for one day…_

 _The greatest Shadowhunter alive._

He flipped through the diary, there were mostly passages about practicing his Shadowhunter skills in the training room, words about Charlotte and Henry who he called the _Mad Scientist. He could hear_ Will's voice speaking in his head.

As his eyes scanned the pages he stopped.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I rescued the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She was being kept by the Dark Sisters though we are unsure of as why or what her purpose may be. She is a fireball of energy and meets my sarcastic remarks with her own…I think I'm in love. No, really from the moment I saw her my heart felt complete for the first time._

 _Yet I know I am doomed never to love anyone, everyone I love dies horribly. I am a cursed man, I cannot give in to the weakness of the flesh._

 _Jem is playing his violin; I will here and go find solace with the one person who can bring my soul peace._

 _The unluckiest man alive._

Clary's sobs drew his attention. She opened her eyes " were wild. "Jem, Jem please I need my medicine." She begged. "I cannot endure this."

He moved to the side of the bed. "Clary you must, for your sake and for the sake of your child. I will find Magnus. He will ease your pain."

"No…no…"Clary moaned. "Please, just give me a little of the medicine it is the only thing that will work."

"No Clary," He said firmly. "I will not give you this poison."

"I hate you Jem!" She yelled.

Jem rolled his eyes and strode out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

. When he got out the door he saw Magnus coming down the hallway with Alec.

"Magnus," Jem said smiling at him.

"James," Magnus replied.

Alec looked at Jem confused, "Your name is James."

Jem gave Magnus a withering look. "Yes,"

"So you do have a Shadowhunter name then." Alec said grinning.

"Yes,"

"Then why are you so secretive about everything?" Alec asked. "I'm sure it can't be anything awful."

Jem sighed heavily. "Magnus, Clary is awake and in terrible humor. Can you go see if you can help calm the situation?"

Magnus smiled. "Of course,"

After Magnus shut the door behind him Jem ushered Alec into the room he shared with Tessa. He walked over to the fireplace and put another log into it.

"Ok, so I know you're straight." Alec said. "Why have you brought me in here?"

Jem scowled at him then indicated a chair by the fire. "Please, sit." Jem sat down across from him. "The secret of my parentage has an air of mystery about it."

"Well I know you were once a Silent Brother, and you changed because of Jace. I also know you have a connection to Tessa, and that you stole our cat."

As if on cue Church appeared and jumped up into Jem's lap, Jem chuckled and scratched his ears.

"See what I mean?" Alec said. "That cat hates everyone, yet he loves you."

"Well he does, because I rescued him from the Dark Sisters a long time ago. Since then, we've been very good friends." Jem answered. "He is a very old creature; his life is intertwined with mine."

Alec's eyes widened. "How old is he?"

"Over a hundred years." Jem replied. "I must ask you," Jem said looking very serious. "That the words that pass between us stay within this chamber, you cannot tell anyone not even your Parabatai."

"Then why entrust me with this information, you don't know me?" Alec asked.

"Because, I've known many Lightwoods; they are as loyal and fierce a family that I have ever known. I also know that they are good at keeping secrets." Jem explained.

"You've known Lightwoods?" Alec asked surprised. "When?"

"I suppose it would go back to your great great great grandsire Gabriel Lightwood. Which I must add you are nothing like." Jem said smiling.

"You knew him?"

"Yes, very well in fact. He married my Parabatai's sister Cecily Herondale."

"You just said Herondale, like Jace?"

"One and the same," Jem answered nodding. "Except, my Parabatai was Will Herondale, and he married Tessa Gray. So you see, the lives of the Herondales and Lightwoods have been bound for more than a century."

"So Jace and I…"

"Could very well have been destined to be," Jem finished.

"And Tessa,"

"Is the same Tessa that is here with us today in the Institute, and she is also Jace's great great great grandmother."

"But she's a warlock." Alec said. "Warlocks and Shadowhunters can't have children."

Jem shook his head. "Tessa is only part warlock, her mother was a Shadowhunter; but she did not know that. Her mother was never marked, and an Eiodolon demon posing as her husband impregnated her. Because of this Tessa is the creature she is today."

"You married your Parabatai's widow?" Alec asked incredulously.

Jem nodded. "Yes, there has always been a tie between Will, Tessa, and I. Tessa and I were betrothed before I became a Silent Brother. After I entered the Brotherhood, I gave them my blessing and I was there at the wedding."

"Why would you get engaged, and then suddenly enter the Brotherhood?"

"I was dying," Jem answered simply. "It was my last chance to live."

"Dying?"

"Yes, from the same demon powder we are trying to purge from Clary's system."

"Yin Fen?" Alec asked.

Jem nodded. "When I was young a demon used me to torture my parents, and in the process I was addicted to Yin Fen. My parents were killed and I was brought to the London Institute. The Silent Brothers had done all they could to help me, but they could not. So I took the poison, and was doomed to be a dying man."

"But you are not dying now?"

"No, when the Heavenly Fire entered my body it burned the poison from my veins and healed me."

"So, Jem….what is your real name?"

"I am James Carstairs."

"Carstairs, like Emma?"

"Yes, I would be her great great great Uncle. She is the offspring of my brother's family."

"Does she know?"

Jem shook his head. "No, she does not. I am not ready to tell her, nor Jace. He has had enough turmoil in his lifeTessa and I have chosen to wait until the time is right to tell everything we know."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." Alec reassured him. Then he grinned. "So you said I was nothing like my ancestor, what about Jace?"

Jem chuckled. "Now those two, are very much the same."


	23. Chapter 23

Jace walked into Clary's room, she was alone. As he walked toward the bed he saw that the covers were twisted around her body and she was soaked in sweat. He gently untwisted the blankets and tucked them around her, then took a cloth from the table and wiped the sweat from her face. He sighed and sat down in the chair. "How did we get here…"

"Jace," Clary said opening her eyes.

"Clary," He said taking her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts Jace," She whimpered.

"I know, but Jem said that the pain will go away as soon as the drug is purged from your body." Jace said brushing a stray curl from her forehead.

"It's a boy," Clary murmured.

"What?"

"I heard brother Enoch say the baby's a boy." Clary answered.

A smile spread across Jace's face. "A boy, Salene's not going to be happy."

"Where is she?"

"Your Mom and Luke have her; she's worried about her Mommy." Jace said. "That's why you have to get better."

"Jace, I feel like I'm dying."

"Hush, you're going to be fine." Jace said. "Close your eyes and rest."

"I love you…" She murmured as she drifted back to sleep.

"You're not supposed to be in here." Tessa chided as she came to stand next to Jace.

Jace looked up at her, "I know but it's hard, not knowing."

"I know Jace," Tessa said. "Jem's trying to be cautious. He doesn't want anyone trying to give her the Yin Fen."

"I wouldn't" Jace said angrily.

"You think you wouldn't. This poison is ugly, I'm so angry that she was even given it in the first place. I have seen what it can do." Tessa said feeling Clary's forehead, it was burning hot.

"Do you think this will work?" Jace asked.

"We can only hope." Tessa replied. "Alec's been looking for you."

"Alec, why?"

"I don't know, the Inquisitor is coming and he's nervous about it." Tessa replied.

"His father was Inquisitor," Jace explained, "and Alec's head of the Institute. A lot is expected of him. I can feel the weight on his shoulders."

"Because you're parabatai," Tessa said. "That is a sacred bond, almost holy. Jem had a parabatai once."

"I know," Jace said. "He said that he died."

Tessa nodded. "Yes,"

"Did you know him?"

"Yes, I did." She answered slowly. "He…he was a good man."

"How did he die?"

"After a long battle," Tessa answered wiping a tear from her eye.

Jace took her hand. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

She smiled, "No, I'm all right. Go find Alec, I'll stay with her."

Jace looked at Clary. "I should stay here."

"Go on," Tessa urged. "She'll be here, Alec needs you."

"Alec?" Jace said walking into Maryse's office. Alec sat at the desk squinting at a piece of parchment with strange writing on it. He didn't respond. Jace walked over to the desk and pulled the piece of parchment away from Alec's view.

Alec looked up at him. "Now you show up." He said acidly.

"Tessa said you were looking for me."

Alec sighed. "The Clave wants an answer on if we've found where the Unseelie Court has been hiding."

"Have we?"

"I don't know!" Alec said exasperated. "Isabelle said she's looking for them, but you know her she's out for vengeance for what happened."

"Yeah, I know." Jace agreed. "It took forever to clean up the greenhouse."

Alec eyed Jace, "I thought I assigned that to Izzy."

Jace shrugged. "Did you really think I was going to let her back in there after she torched the place?"

Alec hung his head. "Jace, you've got to let me assert myself."

He put his hand on Alec's arm. "There's a time and place for being assertive with Izzy, and right now her heart is shattered in a million pieces." Alec began to speak but Jace cut him off. "I know you're hurting too, we all are. You both have been there for me through thick and through thin, let me help you now."

Alec sighed. "Did you find any traces of where the Queen used the portal to get in."

Jace shook his head. "Not yet, I'm still trying to figure out how she got through the wards and the iron. I'll keep looking." He promised.

"How's Clary?"

Jace sighed and sat on the corner of the desk. "I don't know, I can't tell if she's getting better or if she's getting worse and Jem hasn't been very forthcoming with anything."

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Alec said.

"I know, and then there's Salene's marking ceremony. Jocelyn said that Salene's getting more and more nightmares; she's seeing things that haven't happened yet. I don't know how to help her."

"I can have Magnus go see her." Alec offered. "With his magic skills I'm sure he'd be willing to help her. Tessa might be willing to help too; Salene seems to have taken a liking to her and Jem."

Jace smiled. "She has, hasn't she?"

"Sometimes kids just know," Alec said.

"I have something to tell you." Jace said smiling. "Clary said the baby's going to be a boy."

Alec's face lit up. "That's wonderful Jace!"

"I wanted to ask you, if the baby does end up being a boy I was thinking his middle name could be Maxwell."

Alec stilled, hearing his brother's name was always painful. "Jace, I think that Max would have loved that."


	24. Chapter 24

Jem lay on the bed looking exhausted with an anxious Tessa at his side. Brother Enoch carried the flask of Jem's blood out of the room.

"It's been a month," Tessa said handing Jem his stele. "Shouldn't the majority of the drug be out of Clary's system?"

Jem smiled taking her hand. "Yes, but this is the first time this has ever been tried. We have to take into effect the baby as well." He drew a blood replacement rune on his forearm as well as an Iratze. He closed his eyes as the numbing effect passed over his body.

Tessa traced the Iratze with her finger. "I wish I could do this for you to make you feel better."

Jem opened his eyes and gazed at her lovingly. "Tess, you do so much to make me feel better. I could not ask for more."

Tessa flushed. "James Carstairs, you are beautiful."

He reached over and drew her close to him, moving over so she could lie beside him. She turned and laid her head on his chest. Every time she heard his heart beat it brought her peace. She never thought she would be able to do this with him. Every day she had with him was a gift.

"I love you Tessa Carstairs." He murmured sleepily.

"Bi wo zìji de shengmìng." Tessa whispered.

Jem's eyes snapped open, "More than my own life. Tess, I didn't think you continued to study Chinese."

"It made me feel closer to you." Tessa admitted, "Will even studied it a bit too."

Jem raised his eyebrow, "Will, studying Chinese…."

"You'd be surprised at the things he did when he thought no one was looking." Tessa said.

"Oh, I can only imagine." Jem chuckled.

Tessa smacked him playfully. "You know what I mean."

"I know," Jem said kissing the top of her head. "I miss him too."

"I've been thinking about him a lot lately." Tessa admitted. "Jace reminds me so much of Will."

"Hard headed, passionate, feels everything, admits nothing?"

"Pretty much, but also the way he loves Clary fiercely, protectively, and with his whole being."

"Much like my love for you."

Tessa nodded, "It's strange starting over like this. We never thought we'd be working with the Clave again, but here we are."

"We are here, in the now of Nephilim." Jem said. "Things have changed so much. The world has changed so much, but we are the same."

"Are we?" Tessa asked. "I'm a mother and a grandmother, and I was going to be a mother again. I've been changed, as you have through your time with the Silent Brothers."

Jem nodded, "Yes, but in my time with them they did not change. It gave me time to think, to see my life as it could be."

Tessa rolled so she could look into his impossibly beautiful brown eyes. It felt odd that they were no longer silver, but he no longer needed the drug. She wasn't sure which color she liked better. "And do you like your life so far?"

He bent down and kissed her forehead, "I like it very much."

Tessa moved up so she could kiss him gently on the lips. "I like my life very much as well."

"Well, I know something else I like." He said moving so he was on his elbows above her, his body barely touching hers.

She raised her arms so they circled his neck. "I know what you're thinking, and I like it too." She looked at the door and it closed by itself.

Jem's eyes widened. "Telekinesis…neat trick."

Tessa grinned. "You'd be surprised at what…tricks…I can do."

"Would you like to demonstrate?" Jem murmured bringing his lips to hers.

Tessa didn't answer; she lost herself in the tenderness and love that was Jem.


	25. Chapter 25

Clary sat in the chair in her room stirring the cup of tea that Brother Enoch had made for her. She'd been feeling stronger, but still separated from the world. She never thought that she would ever be classified as a drug addict. It was something she had a hard time wrapping her head around. She felt dirty, embarrassed, ashamed…so many emotions. She didn't know whether some of these emotions came with the pregnancy, or if they were very real emotions coming from her inner demons.

"Hey Fray!" Simon said coming in carrying a paper bag.

"Herondale," Clary corrected.

Simon grinned at her. "You'll always be Fray to me. What's that?" He asked pointing at the teacup she held.

"Medicine," Clary said. "To clear the Yin Fen out of my system."

"So why aren't you drinking it?" He asked flopping down in the chair across from her.

"It's bitter and tastes like metal." Clary admitted.

"Well it is made from Shadowhunter blood."

Clary put the cup down quickly. "I wish you didn't remind me."

"Blood's not that bad."

"Coming from the former vampire," Clary retorted.

"Here, I brought you a present." Simon said tossing the bag to her. He stood up and picked up the teacup and walked over to the serving platter that was across the room.

Clary opened the bag, inside were new comics in the series that she and Simon had been reading together. "Thanks," She said. "I've been going out of my mind."

Simon brought the cup back over and handed it to her. "Try it," He said.

She looked at him quizzically and took a sip. "It's sweet; you can hardly taste the metal anymore." She said smiling.

"Then it's true what they say," Simon replied with a smile.

"What do they say?" Clary asked.

"That a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down."

"In a semi delightful kind of way," Clary finished.

Simon laughed. "So when are you getting parole?"

Clary shrugged finishing the last of the tea. "I don't know, Jem hasn't told me. I hope soon. Jace, Alec, and Isabelle have been hunting Seelies and I want to get out there with them. When Jace comes back he's always beaten and bloody and needs healing runes that Alec won't let me give him."

"Why?" Simon asked.

"I don't know, I'm guessing it's a Parabatai thing. Alec's been so moody lately I just let him do whatever he thinks he needs to do." Clary sighed. "I think he doesn't trust me after this Yin Fen thing."

Simon's brows furrowed. "It's not your fault you know."

"What isn't?"

"The fact you got addicted to that drug." Simon said. "It was that fake Silent Brother. He lied to you, and got you addicted."

"I guess," Clary said. "But I should have stopped when they asked me to."

"From what Jem told me, you can't become un addicted to it; not really anyway. He said his friend would have died from it if they tried weaning him off of it."

"He sure is mysterious, isn't he?"

"Who?"

"Jem."

"Well he was once a Silent Brother and not only are they mysterious, but they are often frightening." Simon replied.

Clary nodded. "I agree."

"So there's the unspoken subject of Salene." Simon said.

"She's doing all right with my mom and Luke," Clary said. "Jace doesn't think it would be good for her to be back here with the Seelie threat since they got into the Institute."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "And they can't get into Luke's house why?"

"Because it's guarded by werewolves," Clary said. "And then there's the wards the Clave put on it to protect her."

"Have you decided when you're going to have her get her first marks?"

Clary shook her head. "No, I'm honestly worried. I don't want her to get the Voyance rune, not with the mental talents she's showing. I'm afraid it'll just make things worse for her."

"Have you talked to your Mom about it yet?"

"No," Clary said. "I really don't think she's on board with the whole Shadowhunter thing. I mean, look how long it took her to tell me about the Shadow world and I probably still wouldn't know if Valentine hadn't come looking for me."

"Can you imagine how different our lives would be?" Simon agreed.

"I'd be in art school right now." Clary said.

"And I'd be touring the country with the Purple Pumpkin Band."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Purple Pumpkin Band…"

"Hey there's a band called Smashing Pumpkins!" Simon pointed out. "Why not Purple Pumpkins?"

Clary yawned, "I think I'm going to take a nap before Jace comes back."

"If you need anything yell," Simon said getting up. "I'm on Clary duty today."

"I didn't know that was an assigned task." Clary said grinning.

Simon shrugged. "It's not, I assigned it to myself."


	26. Chapter 26

Jem looked over at Tessa who was sound asleep with her hand on her cheek, she looked so peaceful. He carefully climbed off the bed and pulled his clothes back on. He bent and kissed her on the cheek before leaving their room. He saw a shadow moving in Clary's room, he moved quietly across the hall. As he reached the doorway he realized it was Jace.

"Alec?" Jace asked turning around.

"No, it's Jem." He said stepping forward. A memory stirred in the back of his mind, of Will in another time and place.

"Jem?" Jace said. "What are you doing up, it's late."

"I know," Jem answered. "How is Clary?"

"She's doing much better," Jace said. "Thanks to you."

"I only did what someone should have done for my friend." Jem said nodding to the bed. "She did the rest."

"Jem," Jace asked hesitantly. "Is our baby…is the baby going to be all right?"

"I don't know," Jem answered with a sigh. "Not enough is known about Yin Fen to give a definitive answer."

"You were a Silent Brother once," Jace said. "If there is something wrong, some remnant of the drug in the baby's system…will you be able to help?"

"We can only hope. Your children have more of the angel's blood in them, just as you and Clary do. Look at the special skills you possess, my hope is that the angel's blood burns away the drug from your child, but I promise you this Jace Herondale. I will be here to help you whatever you need, whatever your family needs."

Jace looked at Jem, he didn't understand why this stranger was so dedicated to his family. He strode up to him and caught him by the arm pulling him into the hallway.

Jem looked at him in startled confusion. "Have I said something to upset you?"

Jace stared at him silently, his fists opening and closing at his sides. "Who are you Jem?"

"I am formerly Brother Zachariah…" He began.

"I know that." Jace said flatly stopping Jem's words. "Who are you really and what is your connection with my family? Why are you so interested in us, because believe me when I say this. If you intend to bring harm to my family, I don't care how old and respected you are I will kill you where you stand."

"Jace," a voice said quietly behind him.

He turned to see Tessa in the doorway of her room dressed in a nightgown with a bathrobe over it. "Tessa, I'm sorry I woke you."

"Jace, I think we need to talk. You, Jem, and I." She said.

Jace glanced past Jem into his room then nodded. She ushered him into her room closing the door behind her.

"Please, sit." She said indicating one of the chairs by the fire. The room was dimly lit, she raised her hand and the witchlights blazed up.

Jace blinked at the sudden brightness, but did as Tessa asked. He looked at her thoughtfully. "What do we need to talk about?"

"You, me, your history." She said smiling at him and sitting down on the love seat across from him. Jem sat down beside her. "You know me as Tessa Gray, but in a former life I was Tessa Herondale."

"Herondale, but I thought I was the only one?" Jace said.

"You are, but now there is Salene and Clary and your little one coming." She answered. "You forget that I am over a hundred and fifty years old, as is Jem."

Jace eyed Jem, "So who are you really."

"Before I was Brother Zachariah, I was James Carstairs." He answered quietly.

"Carstairs, like Emma?" Jace asked.

Jem nodded. "Yes, the same."

"You said you had a parabatai once, who was it?" Jace asked.

Jem looked at him sadly, "My parabatai was Will Herondale."

"and Will Herondale was my husband." Tessa added.

Jace looked between them. "So Tessa married your parabatai, then she married his parabatai?"

"It…is complicated." Jem said. "Tessa and I were engaged, just before I…turned."

"Why would you do that?" Jace asked, "I mean you had a woman you loved."

"Because, if I did not. Then I would have died." Jem said. "You see, it was not my friend who was addicted to the Yin Fen…it was me."

"The tonic the Silent Brothers have been using is made with Jem's blood."Tessa explained. "When you healed him with the Heavenly Fire it gave Jem a natural immunity to the drug, so the brothers made an antidote by extracting the immunity from his blood."

"This antidote," Jace asked. "Could it work for the baby…"

Tessa looked at Jem, "I believe it would."

"Tessa, forgive me for saying this." Jace began, "You're a warlock, I thought they could not have children with Shadowhunters. That it wasn't possible."

Jem smiled, "Tessa is part Shadowhunter, her mother was a Shadow Hunter who was seduced by an Eiodolon demon. Her mother did not know that she was a Shadowhunter, she was stolen when she was a child by the Fae. She was a member of the Starkweather family, however because she did not know she was a Shadowhunter she never received her marks and thus Tessa was born as a warlock. Her son James also showed the gifts of a warlock."

"Could that be why Salene…" Jace began.

Tessa raised her hand. "No, her gifts are from the Angel. They are because of the high concentration of angel blood in her system."

"I worry about her," Jace admitted. "Salene is so young, she should not be burdened with gifts like this not at this age."

"Salene is a very lucky child." Jem said quietly. "She has many people who love her, and who will help her especially when her gifts become a burden."

"Have you considered the possibility of forgoing theVoycance rune until she is older. She can receive another rune, the angelic power rune possibly." Tessa suggested.

"I've been thinking about that," Jace said. "for her sake."

"Jace, you and Alec were in the city tonight. What were you looking for?" Jem asked.

"There was news of demons being seen entering the lake in Central Park," Jace explained. "When we got there we didn't find anything so we did a few circuits of the park and still found nothing."

"And your sister, how is she doing?" Tessa asked.

"Isabelle…" Jace murmured. "She's angry, angrier than I've ever seen her. She wants revenge. Alec sent her to Idris to go through their father's files looking for any information on the Unseelie Court after the Dark War. He did it just to keep her out of Manhattan, she's been out of control and we're afraid the Clave may step in and strip her of her marks."

"Grief does terrible things to people." Jem said sadly.

"We're hoping the distance gives her clarity on the situation, and time to cool off. I don't think it will help."

"Did Simon go with her? I have not seen him." Tessa asked.

"He's going tomorrow. He wanted to make sure that Clary would be all right." Jace answered.

"Are they parabatai?" Jem asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," Jace said. "But their bond is one in the same." He looked at Tessa, "So you are my Great Great something Grandmother."

"Yes, but Tessa will do." She chuckled.

He stood up suddenly and hugged her.

"Jace?" Jem asked.

"I-I'm sorry, I've been alone for so long…just to know, that I have someone who shares my blood. After all that's gone before, it's overwhelming." Jace choked.

Tessa smiled. "Jace, you are an extraordinary person and I think that your father and all the Herondales before would have been proud of you."

"Thank you." Jace whispered into her hair.


	27. Chapter 27

Alec put the book he was reading down and got up out of the tall desk chair. He stretched, his muscles complaining out of exhaustion. The night had been damp and cold making Central Park even colder. He walked out into the hallway and saw someone go into Isabelle's room.

He took out his stele and drew a soundless rune on his ankle then crept down the hallway. When he reached the doorway he pushed it open enough so that he could see inside. He saw Isabelle standing in the window, the moonlight silhouetting her in the darkness.

"Iz," He said stepping into the room. "Iz what are you doing here? I thought you were in Idris."

"I was." Isabelle said tonelessly.

Alec pulled out his witchlight, he walked over to Isabelle and turned her so that he could see her. "Iz, what is it?"

She lifted her hands, they were covered in blood. Alec looked down at them in shock. "What did you do?"

"I got Catarina Loss to open a portal for me to come back to New York a few hours ago." Isabelle whispered. "I found the information we were looking for. The portal, it opened in Central Park and I saw demons going into the lake."

"We were there too," Alec said. "We didn't find anything."

Isabelle continued as if she didn't hear him. "There was a boy, standing there. He was directing the demons, talking in their languages. I could have sworn it was Sebastian."

Alec paled, he felt his heart begin to race in his chest. "Izzy, what did you do?"

"I attacked him," she said. "The demons scattered. We fought and I got him with my whip, he rolled and vanished into the water."

Alec drew in a sharp breath. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you?"

"There was no time," She said lifting her face to look at him. "And I didn't want you to know I came back. I knew this mission was pointless, I knew that. I knew you were worried. At first I wanted to get back at you to show you I was right."

"And now," Alec said touching her face and feeling the wetness on her cheeks.

"I realized that I would bring you shame, that my actions were bringing you grief and pain. I forgot…I forgot you were hurting too." She fell into his arms. "Alec I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

Tears stung Alec's throat, he put his arms around Isabelle. "Don't be sorry, just help us end this." He whispered. He felt Isabelle nod on his shoulder. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he stood there holding her, his heart breaking. "We will make this right."


	28. Chapter 28

Three Months Later

Salene sat on the edge of her bed in a pretty red dress. Jem and Jace stood in the room with her. Jace could tell that she was very nervous, she kept fidgeting with the lace and tracing the runes with her finger.

Jem knelt down beside the bed. "Don't worry Salene, everything will be all right." He said smiling at her.

"Uncle Jem, will it hurt?" She asked.

Jem looked at Jace who came to sit beside Salene. "It might hurt a little." He said rolling up his sleeve and showing her his Voyance rune. "This was my first rune."

"Voyance," Salene breathed.

Jace nodded. "Yes, but you're not going to get this one right away. You will be getting the angelic power rune."

"Because of my visions?" Salene asked.

Jace nodded. "Yes, you will get your Voyance rune later." He smiled and rolled up his sleeve and showed her his angelic power rune on his shoulder. "This is the rune you will receive."

She reached out and tentatively touched it with her finger. "Does Mommy have this one?"

Jace smiled. "Yes she does."

"The angel told me that one day I'll receive the same rune Mommy has." Salene said smiling at Jace.

Jace and Jem looked at each other. "What rune is that?" Jem asked.

"The swirling one he gave her. He says I'm special, just like Mommy so I'm worthy of that rune." Salene explained.

Jace gave Jem a worried glance then turned back to Salene. "Well if the Angel deems you worthy of his mark then you must truly be special."

Salene nodded gravely. "That's why I have to be brave I get my first mark, so the Angel knows that it's okay and that I'm ready."

Brother Enoch came into the room interrupting their conversation. "It is time to begin." His voice filled their minds.

Jace nodded and move to stand beside Salene. Jem came to the other side of the bed and sat behind Salene.

"Is this the child?" Brother Enoch asked.

Jace nodded. "Yes this is Salene Herondale, daughter of Jonathan Herondale and Clary Fairchild."

Brother Enoch took a black stele out from beneath his robes, it sprang to life lighting the room brightly. Salene blinked against the brightness. She looked up at Jace who nodded, she pulled up her right sleeve exposing her right forearm.

"You are receiving your first rune; this is an honor and also a promise." Brother Enoch intoned "Do you Salene Herondale promise to protect the mundane world from the demonic?"

Salene looked up at him wide eyed and nodded. "Yes, I do…"

"You will receive the Enkeli rune. It is an ancient and powerful rune. Are you ready to accept the rune and responsibility that goes with it?" Brother Enoch asked.

"Yes, I do." Salene answered with a little more confidence. She looked at Jace who smiled at her proudly. Brother Enoch took her arm in his slender fingers. Salene gasped, "Wait!" She turned to Jem. "Can I hold Jem's hand?" Brother Enoch nodded and Jem smiled and extended his hand to her. Jace put a hand gently on her shoulder.

Salene let out a soft hiss as the rune was drawn on her forearm. Several seconds passed with Jace, Brother Enoch, and Jem watching Salene staring down at her arm.

"I-I'm okay." She stammered.

Jace pulled her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you baby." He whispered in her ear.

She turned to Jem who offered her a smile and squeezed her hand. "You did well."

"Can I go show Mommy?" She asked.

Brother Enoch nodded and Salene jumped off the bed. Jace followed her out the door. Jem walked over to Enoch and offered him his hand. "Thank you." He said. Enoch took his hand and nodded before disappearing out into the hallway.


	29. Chapter 29

When they reached the kitchen Clary was sitting in a chair with her arms crossed and a mutinous expression on her face. Salene rushed up to her, "Look Mommy! It's just like yours."

Clary smiled at her daughter and rolled up her sleeve putting her mark beside Salene's for inspection. Salene traced Clary's mark with her finger. "I'm a big girl now."

"Yes you are." Clary agreed kissing her head.

"And it didn't hurt much." Salene said proudly. "I was really brave."

"Yes she was." Jace agreed. "She didn't even yell like you did."

Salene's eyes widened. "Mommy, you yelled?"

Clary glared at Jace. "Don't forget Mommy was much older when she got runes."

"Yep she yelled like someone was killing her." Jace said with a grin. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

"It wasn't yesterday and I'd been stung by a demon." Clary reminded him. "And this crazy looking guy smeared in ichor storms in…"

"Who'd like to go to Taki's for dinner?" Isabelle said spinning around from the pot of goop she was stirring on the stove.

Simon sighed leaning forward on the counter. "Another dinner disaster from Isabelle Lightwood."

"Soon to be Mrs. Lewis." Clary said with a smile.

Jocelyn and Luke walked into the kitchen followed by Tessa. "Sorry we're late." Jocelyn apologized.

"Pack business." Luke finished gruffly.

Tessa looked at Isabelle. "What did you do to the pudding?" She asked rushing up to the stove grabbing the spoon from her.

"Pudding?" Salene asked her eyes widening.

"Yes…" Tessa said sounding disappointed. "I was making it for you, but…"

Isabelle looked at her angrily. "It was so BORING I only tried to enhance it."

Jace walked over to the pot and peered in. "With Bacon?"

"Everything is better with bacon!" Isabelle declared.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Salene said standing up.

Isabelle pointed at her. "Sit down!"

Jace looked over at Clary. "What did I miss?"

"Clary put her head in her hands. "Nothing it was nothing."

"She nearly fainted in the pudding." Isabelle said.

"Was she trying to eat it?" Simon asked.

"No!" Isabelle said.

"I was trying to fix it." Clary said.

"And she keeled over." Isabelle said slapping her hands together. "She's lucky I caught her before she hit the floor."

Jace walked over to Clary and knelt down in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Clary sighed in frustration. "I'm just pregnant."

"Well we know that," Alec said coming in from the pantry with a disheveled looking Magnus behind him.

"By the Angel." Jace growled. "We're going to have to disinfect that room again. What have I told the two of you about making out in the pantry?"

"That Alec has a perfectly good room upstairs with a door that shuts away from the food." Magnus said grinning.

"It's closer to my office." Alec said shrugging.

Jace's face flushed. "Okwell you two lovebirds are on pickup duty. I will make the order to Taki's and you will pick it up. By the way Alec, you can shut the door to your office too."

"Izzy and I will get a cake at the bakery down the street." Simon offered.

"What happened to the one…" Jace began, but Simon shook his head while Isabelle looked at the floor. "I don't want to know."

"What happened to the cook?" Tessa asked.

"I gave her the day off," Isabelle explained. "I wanted to make dinner for my niece."

"Aunt Iz was going to cook?" Salene said. "She never cooks."

"And now you know why." Jace said pointedly.


	30. Chapter 30

Jem and Tessa took on the job of decorating the room for Salene's slightly delayed celebratory dinner. Luke and Jocelyn had taken Salene for a sundae so that Clary could take a nap. Clary had made them promise to bring back ice cream for the party before being ferried off reluctantly to their room by Jace.

"Jace has been a little over protective lately hasn't he?" Tessa said as she pulled the tablecloth straight.

"Considering all they've been through I can't say I blame him." Jem replied coming over to brush a quick kiss on her cheek. "The room looks beautiful."

"Thank you," She said smiling at him. She snapped her fingers and the witchlight candles began to glow.

Jem grinned. "Nice trick."

She put her arms around him. "I told you, I have many tricks."

Jem raised his eyebrows. "I know…"

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a gentle kiss. "I have something to tell you my love. I was going to wait till later, but since the star of the show isn't here…"

Jem looked at her worriedly. "What is it?"

"Well, you know we've been…practicing a lot." She began.

"Yes we've been training." He agreed.

"No, Jem…" She said looking him directly in the eye. "Practicing…"

"OH!" Jem breathed. "That, I still do not get this new sexual sarcasm."

"Focus Jem." Tessa said.

He flushed. "Go on."

"Well," She began.

A light flickered in Jem's eyes. "You're not…"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, Brother Enoch confirmed it."

"Oh Tess!" He said happily picking her up and spinning her around. Then he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Have we jumped right to the dancing portion of the party?" Magnus asked coming in with Alec right behind carrying several bags of food. "If so, our little Salene is going to be very disappointed."

Tessa laughed and looked up at Jem who blushed. "No, just some good news."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Good news is always welcome, do tell."

"We'll be having another little Carstairs running around in about nine months." Jem gushed.

Magnus smiled broadly. "That IS wonderful news!"

Alec's phone rang, "Ok I'll tell them, we just got back." He said into the receiver. "That was Luke, it seems our little miss fell asleep mid sundae. They're on their way back."

Simon came in carrying a large box. Magnus eyed it suspiciously. "Just how many people are coming for dinner?" He asked.

"We couldn't decide what to get so we got chocolate and vanilla with rainbow glitter frosting." Isabelle explained coming in behind Simon. "Because Salene loves glitter like Uncle Magnus does."

Magnus grinned. "The child has good taste, what can I say?"

"I'll go get Jace and Clary." Jem offered.

"I'll go with you." Tessa said taking his hand.

After the party Alec called Jace to his office. Jace walked in the door and saw his parabatai looking much older, there were dark circles under his eyes he didn't notice before.

"What's going on?" Jace asked sitting in the leather chair opposite Alec.

"When we were at Taki's there was an ifrit there." Alec began.

"There's always an ifrit or two there." Jace said. "They're pretty much a fixture if I remember correctly."

Alec shook his head. "No, it's not like that. They've never spoken to me before but one of them asked if I could talk to him privately."

"What did he have to say?"

"That Lilith is rising." Alec said flatly.

Jace's eyes widened. "That's a name we haven't heard in a long time."

Alec nodded. "There's more."

Jace huffed, "What could be worse than that?"

"She's allying herself with the seelies."

Jace went very still. "This is about Sebastian."

Alec nodded. "Yes," He said gravely. "It is."

The door to the office burst open. Simon stood panting in the doorway.

"By the Angel Simon!" Alec said slamming his hand on the desk.

"Don't by the Angel me!" Simon growled. "Jace, the baby's coming."

Jace's face paled. "It's not time."

"Tell the baby that!" Simon puffed.


	31. Chapter 31

Jace paced outside the door to the infirmary stopping to look at it every few seconds. "How did this happen?" He demanded.

"Clary, Tessa, Jocelyn, Isabelle and I were cleaning up dinner while Jem and Luke put Salene to bed Simon explained from his spot on the bench near the door.

Jace looked over at him, Simon looked sick he was very pale. Isabelle sat beside him holding his hand and looking worried. They were parabatai, but Simon had told him that the bond had felt different ever since the Angel had marked her. He couldn't feel her as strongly as before.

"Suddenly I felt a twist inside me. I looked up and saw Clary standing in the doorway holding onto it. I went over to see if she was all right then she collapsed into my arms. When I looked down there was a puddle of blood and suddenly everyone went crazy."

"Catarina Loss is on her way as well as the Silent Brothers." Jem said appearing beside Jace. "Luke is watching over Salene."

At the mention of his daughter's name Jace's head snapped up. "Is she awake?"

Jem shook his head. "No, she is sound asleep." He said. "A result of an extraordinarily busy, and exciting day."

Jace let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want Salene to be afraid for her mother or baby brother. Jace looked up hearing the door open. Jocelyn appeared looking flushed. "Jace," She said gesturing to him. "She wants you."

Jace nodded nervously and walked into the infirmary. Clary lay on a cot towards the middle of the room grasping Tessa's hand. Her body was doubled over, Jace's heart started beating quickly as he raced to the bed.

Clary looked up at him, her face was pale and her body soaked with sweat. Tessa eased her back down onto the bed. "You…came…" She breathed.

"Why wouldn't I," Jace asked kissing her forehead.

"You know…guys…blood…babies…" Clary gasped.

"I'm a Shadowhunter Clary," Jace reminded her trying to sound calm even though he clearly wasn't. "Nothing bothers me."

"Yeah rig….ahhhhhhh" Clary said her words strangled in a contraction.

Jace felt his whole body tense as he held her rubbing her back. "Easy Clary, breathe just like we read in the book."

"Easy…for…you…to…say…." She gasped.

Jace looked up at Jocelyn and Tessa helplessly. Tessa put a hand on Jace's shoulder. "You're doing fine." She said reassuringly.

"Can't we give her anything for the pain, a painless rune?" Jace choked.

Jocelyn shook her head, "No the Silent Brothers have special runes they use for childbirth. They protect mother and child. I've given her a Sangliers, that's all I can do. The brothers will be here soon."

Clary cried out again her whole body curling in on itself. Jace held her tightly as she squeezed his hand hard enough that he could feel his bones grinding. "Jem was a Silent Brother, can't he help?"

"No, he can't use the runes. He consulted with Brother Enoch." Tessa answered pouring a vial of herbs into a cup of water. "He's not a Silent Brother anymore."

Jace's heart broke seeing Clary in so much pain and knowing he could do nothing to stop it or at least ease it. He held the cup of herbs to Clary's mouth that Tessa offered him. Her body relaxed a little. "Clary…" He began.

"The room is spinning," She whispered.

He kissed her temple. "It's all right, I'm here. We're going to get through this together."

Brother Enoch slid through the doors followed by Jem. "I am here." He said his voice filling the room. He took out his stele and drew a rune on his hand, then he placed it on Clary's arm.

Clary's whole body relaxed and her ragged breathing suddenly became even. Jace looked at her, her eyes were glassy. "What did you do to her?" He demanded.

"I've taken her pain from her." Brother Enoch answered.

Jace felt a hand on his shoulder. "This is how it's done." Jem said quietly.

Jace looked at Tessa and Jocelyn. "I had Clary in a hospital." Jocelyn said. "Catarina helped me."

Enoch drew another rune this time on his other hand and placed it on Clary's stomach. He was very still for what seemed like an eternity. "The child is well." He said, "we may begin the delivery."

Tessa and Jocelyn grabbed Clary's feet and lifted them up and back while Brother Enoch pulled several vials and frightening looking instruments out of his satchel. Jace suddenly felt lightheaded, he hadn't realized he didn't know as much as he thought about childbirth. The only education he'd had was in mundane medical books he'd studied just for fun.

Brother Enoch handed Jace a vial of blue fluid. "Give this to Clary, it will bring her around enough to begin to push the child out."

Jace did as he was told, the liquid made Clary choke. He pushed her up so that she could breathe better. "It's all right." He said when her eyes met his.

"All right Clary," Jocelyn said gently. "We have to push with the next contraction." Clary nodded and gasped. She cried out in exertion as she curled her chest over her stomach. She stopped and began to gasp and pant. "Good Clary," Jocelyn said. "Again…"

After an eternity of pushing, Brother Enoch said. "The Child is here." He handed the small bundle to Jem who had a clean towel in his arms. He began to rub the baby vigorously with it."

"Why isn't he crying?" Jace asked as Clary collapsed into his arms. He looked down her eyes were closed. "Clary…"

"She's unconscious." Tessa said examining her. "She'll be all right."

"Unconscious is NOT all RIGHT!" Jace shot back.

Jocelyn glared at him and he fell silent. Suddenly the room was filled with high pitched wailing. Jace's head snapped up and he saw the bundle in Jem's arms moving as Jem smiled down at it.

Jem looked at Jace. "You have a beautiful son."

Clary stirred, and opened her eyes slowly. She tried to push herself up but was rewarded with a bout of dizziness. Her hand slid instinctively to her stomach and she gasped. Jace appeared in front of her looking concerned.

"It's all right angel." He said gently pushing a stray hair from her face.

"The baby…" She breathed trying to fight back exhaustion.

"He's fine, the Silent Brothers are looking him over." Jace answered.

"Is he okay?" Clary said sounding distracted.

She's probably still drowsy from the medicine, he thought. "He's fine," He repeated. "Jem will bring him when the Silent Brothers are done checking him out provided that Isabelle doesn't head him off at the pass."

"She better not…" Clary breathed.

"Don't worry I think Simon has her under control." Jace chuckled.

Her hand moved unconsciously to her parabatai rune. "He's all right, Simon. I know you and Alec feel each other's pain."

Jace grinned. "I think he went through delivery with you. Isabelle said he near fainted at least five times."

"Men are wusses…" Clary giggled quietly.

"Yes, that's why the Angel made women the ones to carry children." Jace teased.

"Did I do all right?" Clary asked. "I don't remember much…"

"Brother Enoch gave you a tisane." Jace explained. "You did wonderful."

"And the baby…"

"He's fine." Jace reassured her. "Just rest, I'll wake you when they bring him."

"Gideon…" Clary breathed.

"What?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow.

"Gideon," Clary repeated. "We should name him Gideon."

Jace's eyes widened. "Where did you get that name?"

"I found it in a book in the library."

"That's a wonderful name. Gideon Maxwell Lightwood." Jace agreed.

Jace stared down at the beautiful child in his arms a mixture of relief and worry in his eyes.

"Going to see Clary?" Alec asked leaning against the wall outside his door.

Jace nodded.

"You're worried." Alec said. "I can feel it."

Jace looked up at him. "I don't know how Clary's going to react to the way he looks. She's going to blame herself."

Alec nodded. "She'll have you."

Jace smiled at him. "I hope I'm enough."

"For Clary, you're more than enough." Alec said. "You're everything she sees."

Jace put a hand on Alec's shoulder, then continued down the hallway.

"You're a wise man Alec." Magnus said coming into the doorway behind him.

Alec turned and smiled at Magnus. "I've got a good teacher."

"My love, you've taught me so much more." Magnus said putting a hand on Alec's cheek.

Alec leaned into it. "I've got so much to learn." He breathed.

Magnus' eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid I'm screwing everything up, running the Institute, being the man of the family, Izzy…"

Magnus put his finger on Alec's lips stopping his words. "Alec, this is a lot for anyone. No one expects you to be perfect."

"The Clave does."

"I'll tell you something." Magnus said lifting Alec's chin so he could look into his eyes. "Jia Penhallow has a lot to learn too, she's not perfect and you of all people know that."

"I guess," Alec sighed. "I've got to go, Izzy's been running amok again in the city looking for Seelies to interrogate."

"Where's Simon, I thought he had the situation in hand." Magnus said raising an eyebrow.

Alec shook his hand. "When it comes to Izzy, no one has the situation in hand."

Magnus laughed, "That is very true my love." He kissed him on the cheek. "Return to me safe."

Alec turned his head to kiss Magnus on the lips. Their eyes met. "Always."


	32. Chapter 32

Jace pushed the door open to their room. Clary lay sleeping on the bed, he paused for a moment taking in her still form. It was not often he saw her at peace as of late. He saw movement on the bed and realized it was her hand tracing runes onto the coverlet. He quickly walked over to the bed and caught her hand in his. She opened her eyes.

"Jace," She said sleepily. She pulled her hand out of Jace's and hissed. He took it back, turned it over, and kissed it. "You've been doing it again."

Clary frowned. "I had a handle on it, at least I thought I did."

Jace sat down beside her. "You will again." He reassured her.

"I hope so."

"Just talk to Jem, he helped you last time; and Simon. He's your parabatai, you can draw on his energy to help you."

"I feel weird asking him." Clary said. "I'm afraid I'll hurt him."

"Hurt him and you hurt yourself." Jace said. "It will help keep you focused."

The baby made a noise and drew Clary's attention. "Oh Jace…"

"Gideon came to see his Mom." Jace said handing him to Clary.

"I don't remember Salene being this small." She breathed. Carefully she pulled the blanket back and gasped. "Jace…."

"It's from the Yin Fen, the Silent Brothers are confident that he's fine and didn't suffer any ill effects from the drug."

"But his hair, his eyes…" Clary choked.

"They could change." Jace said lifting her face so he could look in her eyes. "Just like any baby."

"What if they don't?" Clary asked.

Jace grinned. "Then he'll be stunningly handsome like his father."

Clary rolled her eyes. "And probably just as humble."

"He won't need it, he's got me for a father." Jace said winking at her.

"Yes he will." Clary mumbled.

"What did you say?" Jace asked.

"Nothing," Clary laughed. "Has Salene seen him yet?"

"No," Jace answered. "I think she's going to love him."

"I don't know," Clary said. "She's been very specific about wanting a little sister."

"Well she's got a brother and we can't send him back." Jace said.

"I wonder what Alec thought when he got you for a little brother." Clary mused.

"Oh I know what he thought." Jace said.

"And what's that?"

"Send him packing back to Idris where he belongs."

"He was afraid you'd take his place."

Jace laughed. "No he knew I was better looking than him and all the girls were going to fall all over me."

"Reality check Jace," Clary said knocking on his head. "Alec doesn't like girls."

"Well even boys would fall all over me."

"Uh-huh…" Clary shot back. "And I'm sure you loved that."

Jace shrugged. "Sure, I'm comfortable with my stunning good looks."

Clary rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Gideon. "Don't listen to Daddy," She cooed. "You will be beautiful in your own way."

"And have stunning good looks like your father." Jace added wiggling his eyebrows at Clary.


	33. Chapter 33

Isabelle!" Alec said approaching her perch in Central Park at the entrance to Faerie.

"SHhHH!" She hissed turning around.

Alec could see she was armed to the teeth Seraph Blades poked out from underneath her long gear jacket. Effortlessly he climbed up the tree and moved to sit beside her. "You realize I didn't authorize this."

She shot him an angry look. "If I waited for you to authorize everything I did, I'd be an old decrepit woman who couldn't do anything."

"Sometimes that's the best option." Alec replied. "So what are you on the hunt for tonight?"

"I heard the Unseelie Queen's been meeting with a warlock up here. She wants to bring Lilith back."

"I knew that." Alec said. "You realize we are watching the situation. The pack in particular has been patrolling the park."

"The dogs wouldn't know what to do with a Seelie if they had its leg in their mouths." Isabelle grumbled.

"Izzy," Alec said pulling gently on her braid. "You can't keep up like this, you'll make yourself sick."

"Right now we're down two Shadowhunters, and Simon isn't that good yet."

"Speaking of Simon where is he?" Alec said looking around.

"Getting the most important thing for a stakeout," Isabelle said smiling.

Alec looked at her confused.

"Coffee…duh…" Isabelle said.

"Oh," Alec chuckled. He froze in place and put a hand on Isabelle's arm. Isabelle's eyes widened and Alec pointed to a place near the pond. The Unseelie Queen was emerging from the water as a darker shadow approached her.

Alec quickly put a farsighted rune on his arm. The figures became clearer.

"My dearest Ariella, you are looking quite beautiful tonight." The Queen said in a voice as smooth as silk.

The dark figure removed her hood, Isabelle gasped. "I know her." She whispered. "That's a friend of Tessa's Ariella Longbow."

"You called for me," Ariella asked brushing her light green hair away from her face. Her silver eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

"Yes, our plan for the Fairchild girl went awry. I am sure you are aware they found the Yin Fen I gave you."

"I know, they secreted her away and only a few people were allowed into the room or to prepare their food."

"So you've been working in the kitchen still." The Queen said.

Ariella nodded. "They think I'm a mundane with the Sight."

"And what of Brother Cimon?" The Queen asked.

"They are still searching for him." Ariella laughed. "He will never be found."

"You've been able to move through them undetected. For that I am glad." The queen said.

"Yes, about that;" Ariella said uncomfortably. "There is still the question of payment."

The Queen's eyes flashed red. "There will be no payment until the Fairchild girl is dead."

Ariella backed away from her and straightened up. "I will not continue this charade without some form of payment. I am not like the Shadowhunter lapdog Magnus Bane."

The words cut through Alec like a knife. Isabelle put her hand on his leg.

"Very well then," The Queen said dismissively. "Meet me here tomorrow and you shall receive a portion of what was promised."

"Half." Ariella demanded.

The Queen eyed her angrily then sighed. "Very well then…half."


	34. Chapter 34

"Hi Mommy!" Salene said jumping up onto the bed where Jace and Clary were sound asleep.

"Umpfh…" Jace grumbled as Salene landed on his chest. "I think that angelic rune made you stronger."

She stared at Clary's form wide eyed. "Mommy, where's the baby?"

Clary sat up and looked at her bewildered daughter. Jace grabbed Salene and pulled her into a bear hug. "The baby came out last night." He said to Salene who was giggling in his arms.

"He did…I thought I told you I wanted a sister." Salene pouted.

"Well, all the stork had was boys." Clary said with a shrug. "What were we to do?"

"Tell him go back and get a girl." Salene shot back.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "So you wouldn't want to see him, or hold him then."

"I didn't say that!" Salene spluttered.

"Then Daddy will go get him." Clary said. "You come up and sit here next to me."

Salene did as she was asked cuddling very close to Clary. Seconds later Jace was back with a disgruntled Gideon in his arms.

"I changed him." Jace said as Gideon squirmed in his arms. "I think he's hungry."

"I'll take him," Clary said. "You go make him a bottle."

Jace nodded and handed the baby to Clary. Very carefully she placed him on Salene's lap. Instantly he stopped crying and looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I think he likes you." Clary murmured.

"He's got silver eyes." Salene said matter of factly.

"Yes, but your daddy has gold eyes." Clary said.

Salene pondered the thought for a moment, "But you have green eyes and Daddy has gold eyes and I have green eyes. If you mix them up there's no silver eyes."

"It's what we call a mutation." Jem said coming into the room. "The bad medicine they gave your mother gave your brother silver eyes and hair."

Clary smiled up gratefully at her rescuer.

"Well, will he look like this always forever and ever?" Salene asked.

Jem shrugged. "I don't know, sometimes babies change. We shall have to see." He looked up at Clary. "And how is Mommy doing?"

"I'm doing fine thank you." Clary said smiling at Jem. "Thank you for all your help."

"It is my pleasure." Jem said. "Another Herondale child to grace the Shadow world; it is said that the Herondale family carries both the best and worst traits of Shadowhunters. I choose to think they are the family with the most passion, who love deeply and completely sometimes to their own detriment."

"Your parabatai was a Herondale." Clary said. "Was he like Jace?"

"Yes reckless, haunted, and foolish at times; but also fierce in battle and in love." Jem said as a faraway look passed over his face.

"You miss him." Clary said sympathetically.

Jem nodded. "Every day, I see him in my dreams and he is always smiling at me."

"Will I have a parabatai one day?" Salene asked.

Jem smiled at her. "Only if you are lucky, it is a very rare very special bond. Shall I tell you about it over breakfast?" He said offering her his hand.

Jace opened the door. "Good morning Jem!"

"Good morning to you Jace." Jem replied. "Congratulations on your new son."

"Thank you," Jace said walking over to the bed and handing a bottle to Clary. "We must speak about the protection ceremony."

"He's so little." Clary said looking up from Gideon who was sucking greedily on the bottle.

"Yes, but that is when the demons choose to attack." Jem answered gravely. "I will speak with Brother Enoch."

"I'd like you both to be present," Clary said "you and Tessa, like Tessa was there when the protection spell was done on me."

Jem's face flushed. "It would be our honor." He turned to Salene. "Come my little friend. Aunt Tessa is making pancakes and is taking requests for shapes."

"Hmmm…maybe a Shax demon…" Salene said as she took Jem's hand and let him pull her off the bed.

As soon as they were gone Clary looked at Jace who was chuckling underneath his breath. "Of course it HAD to be a Shax demon, it couldn't be a heart or a star."

"She's a Shadowhunter, we eat demons for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Jace laughed.

"That's gross." Clary said acidly.

Jace looked down at Gideon and smiled. "I believe that our son is in what they call a 'milk coma.'"

Clary looked down at Gideon who's mouth was off the empty bottle but still moving like he was sucking on the bottle. "I believe so." Clary agreed.

Jace took Gideon from Clary, "I'll go put him down for a nap. Why don't you get a shower and I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast."

Clary nodded. "I'll see you there!"


	35. Chapter 35

Simon walked into the kitchen and sniffed. There wasn't a smell of burning which meant that thank the Angel, Isabelle wasn't cooking.

"Do I smell eggs and bacon?" Simon asked as he rounded the corner.

"Yes, but I'm not sharing them with you mundie." Jace teased.

"So you're feeding an army and I'm the private that gets bread and water." Simon said as he sat on one of the stools around the counter.

"Precisely," Jace chuckled waving his spatula at Simon.

"I was worried it was Isabelle's turn." Simon said.

Jace shrugged. "It was, however I am up and she is not so…."

"I was up all night." Simon said yawning.

Jace looked at him. "More patrols?"

"Yeah, of the most important kind, Isabelle sent me for coffee and when I got back she was gone. I drank them both on the subway on the way back here."

"Isabelle came in with Alec last night, I heard them." Jace said.

"Yeah well they ditched me in Central Park then." Simon grumbled.

Gideon gurgled in his seat. Jace smiled at him. "Sorry buddy, you're too little yet."

"Who's too little?" A freshly showered and smiling Clary asked coming into the kitchen.

Jace grinned. "Your son, to eat Isabelle's cooking."

Clary made a face. "That stuff's dangerous at any age."

Alec strode into the kitchen, "Jace, Clary, Simon we need you in my office right away."

Jace nodded and took the pan from the burner dumping the eggs into a large bowl already half filled with eggs and grabbed a piece of bacon before he picked Gideon up and grabbed a second piece of bacon that he handed to Clary.

"What about me?" Simon asked.

Jace shrugged. "Get your own bacon, and put the food in to warm in the oven you know that Church will be up here in a heartbeat."

Simon grumbled "get your own bacon…" as he got up off his chair.

"That wasn't nice." Clary scolded.

"I'm not married to Simon." He said simply.

Clary chuckled. "Yes you are, he's my parabatai my better half."

Jace winked at her. "You got the better end of the deal, you are much prettier."

The door to Alec's office was open so they went inside. Tessa and Jem sat in the chairs in front of the desk while Magnus stood beside Alec who sat in the large desk chair.

"Good morning," Clary said smiling at Jem and Tessa. She noticed that Tessa's eyes were red and she looked as if she'd been crying. "Is everything all right?"

"No," Alec answered. "Isabelle and I were in Central Park last night and we found that our "cook" was actually a shape changed Warlock named Ariella Longbow."

"She was my friend, I never thought she would betray us." Tessa whispered.

Jem looked at her sympathetically and put his hand in hers. "It was not your fault, you shouldn't blame yourself."

"So no more wonderful dinners?" Simon asked.

Clary elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a withering look. "So that's how the Yin Fen got into the Institute, and how the Seelies managed to get in here as well?"

Alec nodded. "Yes, Ariella must have opened a portal."

"Is she here yet?" Magnus asked.

"No," said. "Jace I was upstairs cooking and I didn't see her."

"She must be on the grocery run then." Alec said. "She will have a surprise waiting for her when she gets here."

"What of the Seelies?" Jem asked. "What are we going to do about them?"

"I've already sent word of the deception to the Clave." Alec said, he looked at Tessa, "I told them you had no knowledge that our new cook was a shape changer, you will not be held responsible."

"Thank you," Jem said. "That means a lot to us."

"I had no question of your innocence." Alec answered smiling at him. "Tessa has done so much for the Clave, and so much for this Institute. Her character was never in question."

Gideon began to cry. Jace bounced him in his arms.

"Here let me take him." Tessa offered. "I'll go get him a bottle."

"I'll go with her." Jem said. "Just in case Ariella arrives. We will send her to you."

Alec nodded. Jace handed Gabriel to Tessa, and immediately he stopped crying. Jace stared at them wide eyed. "He never does that for me!"

"He knows I know all about babies." Tessa said. "I've had many of my own."

Clary put an arm around Tessa, "He sees what a beautiful person you are."

After they left Clary and Jace took the chairs in front of the desk.

"So what's our plan?" Jace asked.

"Turn Ariella over to the Clave, the Silent Brothers are already on their way." Alec answered.

Magnus huffed, "She should go to the Spiral Labyrinth. The Clave does not suffer traitorous downworlders very well."

"Sid dura lex." Alec said quietly.

Magnus stared at him. "You're really going to say that? You Lightwood's are all the same with Law and honor." He turned away from Alec and stomped out of the room.

Alec's face was ashen as he stared out the door.

"Alec," Isabelle said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Go after him."


	36. Chapter 36

Clary!" Simon called walking into the training room. "Clary!" There was no answer he quickly scanned the room with his eyes, her bag was still on the bench and he'd searched everywhere in the Institute looking for her. A small movement caught his attention. He turned his head and saw a figure crumpled. "Clary!" He rushed over to her side. She was sprawled on the floor her pencil broken beside her and her arm twisted beneath her. He carefully rolled her over.

She let out a soft groan, "What happened?"

"You tell me." Simon said. "I came down here looking for you and I find you like this."

She groaned again, "I was sketching up in the rafters." She said trying to sit up, as quickly as she tried a wave of dizziness passed over and darkness threatened to take her again.

"Well how did you get down here?" Simon said. "Don't answer that, you need an iratze." Simon pulled his stele out of his pocket.

Clary caught his wrist, "No, the runes copy them down." She breathed.

As soon as Simon picked up her arm he realized what she meant. Runes were scratched into her arms marked with blood and graphite. "Clary, what did you do…"

"Not…me…" She murmured.

Simon quickly picked up the pencil and paper and started to write down the runes just as he had in Idris. "Clary, I thought you had this in control."

"I did," She whispered. "Until Gideon…now…not so much."

"Clary, you need an Iratze." Simon begged.

"No," She said. "Not until we have the runes, they're important."

When Simon copied down all the runes Clary finally let him draw an Iratze on her neck and on her arm. She sighed in relief as the numbing spread through her body. Simon turned her over slowly. "Your arm's broken, you need a Silent Brother."

"No Silent Brothers," Clary said her eyes widening. "I don't want Jace to know." Use a painless rune and we'll set it just like we saw on TV."

"Clary this is not TV." Simon said. She stared at him pleadingly. He let out frustrated sigh. "All right." He drew the painless rune on the lower part of Clary's arm then grabbed her wrist. He sat on the floor and put his foot on her shoulder. "Are you sure about this?" He asked nervously.

Clary nodded. "Do it."

Clary cried out as the bone snapped back into place with a loud crunching sound. Simon quickly drew an Iratze right underneath it. He sat down right next to Clary and pulled her into his lap. She was gasping in pain. "Do not make me do something like that again." He breathed.

"You're my parabatai." Clary gasped.

"What does that have to do with this?" He asked.

"It's your job." She said offering a half smile.

Simon chuckled softly. "Yeah, I guess it is. I've got a whole new respect for Alec. Can you sit up?" She nodded. Simon carefully helped her to sit up and gently supported her until he helped her to her feet. He held her there several seconds. "You good?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." She gasped.

"Where'd you say you were?" Simon asked.

She smiled at him. "Up here training with you."

Simon shook his head "Well, we're up here so you got half of it right. Come on, you need to take a shower."

"I took a shower this morning." Clary protested.

"No, every time we train you take a shower. Jace will be expecting it." Simon countered. "Besides," he said pulling her arm up. It was covered in graphite and blood. "This will definitely make him ask questions."

Clary let Simon help her to the bathroom, he grabbed her bag from the bench as they passed it. He let her lean against the wall while he grabbed one of the smaller wooden benches from the other side of the bathroom. He slid it into the shower stall. "Use this." He said

Clary nodded, looking up at him. "Thank you Simon."

"Yeah," He said. "I'll be right out here if you need me."

As the hot water washed away the blood from Clary's hair and skin the pain started to ebb and her head cleared. By the time she came out of the shower wrapped in a towel she was feeling much better. She sat on the other bench in the bathroom and let Simon draw another Iratze on her arm and one on her neck.

"Better?" Simon asked.

She nodded. "Much, thank you again."

"I'm going downstairs to make us some sandwiches." Simon said. "We always have sandwiches after we train."

"Yeah," Clary agreed.

"I'll meet you down there then." Simon said. "Are you going to be all right?"

Clary nodded, "Thanks to you."

"Clary, you've got to be more careful." Simon scolded. "You'll get yourself killed."

"This is the first time it's happened in so long." She said putting her hands over her face.

"Well no more rafter drawing, you're not Spiderman." Simon said.

"I'm kind of glad; would you want to be bit by a nuclear spider?" Clary asked. "Or any spider…"

Simon shuddered. "No, not really…"


	37. Chapter 37

"What was that all about?" Alec asked jogging up to Magnus on the street.

"Nothing…" Magnus grumbled.

"So you stomp out of my office and expect me to act like nothing's wrong."

Magnus turned his yellow eyes blazing. "You Shadowhunters talk about Downworlders like we're garbage. You keep forgetting we helped you in the Dark War!"

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked incredulously. "I know that more than anyone!"

"Well you don't act it!" Magnus fumed. "You think the actions of one reflect on us all. Then you hide behind the "law" to make it okay."

"It is the only way," Alec said. "The only way we can maintain peace!"

"By handing everyone over to the Silent Brothers to torture?" Magnus yelled throwing his arms up. "Do you not think that we cannot deal with our own kind, especially when they break the accords?"

"What do you want me to do?" Alec yelled back.

"I want you to give her to the Spiral Labyrinth! They can deal with her, and they WILL! They don't want the accords broken as much as we don't!"

"Is that all?" Alec asked. "You might as well ask me to strip my marks and write the family name off of the register while I'm doing that. Do you know how the Clave will react? They want blood for blood."

"That's not the answer! Revenge, that's what this is all about? Oh my hell Lightwood do you hear yourself?" Magnus shouted.

"It's what's expected of me!" Alec yelled, and then he turned his back on Magnus. Magnus could see the tension in Alec's body heaving, the tension in the set of his shoulders. "Magnus, you have no idea…how much I want revenge. I wanted to hunt her down and kill her with my bare hands." He said in shaking voice. "If it weren't for you, I don't think I could have stopped myself." Without turning back to look at Magnus he walked away.


	38. Chapter 38

"Jace?" Clary said sitting up in the bed.

He was sitting on the chair next to the bed reading. He looked up and smiled. "Good morning…or good evening."

"Wow that workout must have been something else." Clary said rubbing her temples.

Jace closed his book. "I guess so, you fell asleep before you ate your sandwich."

"So why are you sitting in here watching me instead of out patrolling with Alec?" Clary asked pushing herself up.

A tiny wail drew their attention. Clary moved to get up. "I've got him." Jace said walking over to the bassinette. He picked up his tiny son in his arms and walked over to the bed with him. "Top drawer," he said.

Clary opened the top drawer of the bed stand and there were diapers, wipes, and new outfits waiting for her. Her lips quirked up, "When did you do this?"

Jace blushed, "I might have gotten bored while you were sleeping."

Clary took Gideon from Jace, from the feel of his diaper she knew he was definitely wet. "I love you, you know that."

Jace winked at her. "I kind of guessed."

"You never answered my question." She said as she stripped Gideon's sleeper off. "Why aren't you out patrolling with Alec?"

"He's not out tonight," Jace answered. "We're waiting for an answer from the Clave."

Clary made a face, "and that's going to take forever, because they'll have to meet to decide when they're meeting, then they'll meet to talk about what they're going to talk about and on and on…"

Jace shrugged, "That's the Clave." Clary handed him the diaper and he deposited it in the diaper keeper Isabelle had gotten them. He had to admit it was a neat gadget; however he didn't know how bad it was going to be once it was full. "Simon said that you hit your head when you were training today, what did you do?"

"Slipped on the mat and smashed my head on the floor. It was pretty impressive." Clary said dismissively, "Same ole same ole."

Jace turned on the water in the sink in the bathroom and put his hands under it. "You need to be more careful," he said over the sound of the water. "You need to live to be an old woman."

"You won't like me when I'm old." Clary teased. "I'll be grouchy and deaf and you'll have to yell to talk to me."

"I'll still be stunningly handsome." Jace said coming out of the bathroom and grinning at her. "Herondales age very very well."

"Uh huh," Clary said getting out of the bed and heading to the bathroom. She handed Gideon to him on the way. "You'll be wrinkly and sad that no other old ladies will look at you." She looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh!" She said rushing into the bathroom. "It's almost midnight; we can take Gideon to see the flowers in the greenhouse." She quickly washed her hands and came back out.

Jace sat on the bed with Gideon in his arms. His face was serious. "Clary, we can't…" He said.

"Why can't we?"

"Clary, Alec had the greenhouse torn down. He did it for Izzy."

Tears stung Clary's eyes. That was the place where they'd shared her first kiss, it was her sanctuary. "Oh," She breathed sitting down beside Jace.

"I'm sorry," Jace said putting his free arm around Clary. "I know how much you loved it there."

Clary rubbed at her eyes, "It's okay, I understand."

"Clary, when all of this is over maybe we can take a trip to Idris. Just Salene, Gideon, you and I."

Clary nodded. "That might be nice, we could go out to the farm too."

"Maybe," Jace said.

"Have you seen Alec since he and Magnus fought?" Clary asked.

Jace shook his head. "They're probably having make up sex somewhere."

"I don't know, I've never seen Magnus that angry." Clary said.

"Neither have I," Jace agreed. "It was frightening."

Clary raised an eyebrow, "frightening?"

"He could have turned Alec into a turtle, or a frog."

Clary rolled her eyes. "I don't know, I don't think he'd do that."

"True," Jace mused. "He could make him a lizard."

Clary bumped her shoulder against Jace's. "I don't think he'd turn him into anything. I think Alec's trying to do what's best for everyone. He's doing what's expected of him."

Jace nodded, "Sometimes what's expected isn't what's needed."


	39. Chapter 39

"Jace?" Clary said sitting up in the bed.

He was sitting on the chair next to the bed reading. He looked up and smiled. "Good morning…or good evening."

"Wow that workout must have been something else." Clary said rubbing her temples.

Jace closed his book. "I guess so, you fell asleep before you ate your sandwich."

"So why are you sitting in here watching me instead of out patrolling with Alec?" Clary asked pushing herself up.

A tiny wail drew their attention. Clary moved to get up. "I've got him." Jace said walking over to the bassinette. He picked up his tiny son in his arms and walked over to the bed with him. "Top drawer," he said.

Clary opened the top drawer of the bed stand and there were diapers, wipes, and new outfits waiting for her. Her lips quirked up, "When did you do this?"

Jace blushed, "I might have gotten bored while you were sleeping."

Clary took Gideon from Jace, from the feel of his diaper she knew he was definitely wet. "I love you, you know that."

Jace winked at her. "I kind of guessed."

"You never answered my question." She said as she stripped Gideon's sleeper off. "Why aren't you out patrolling with Alec?"

"He's not out tonight," Jace answered. "We're waiting for an answer from the Clave."

Clary made a face, "and that's going to take forever, because they'll have to meet to decide when they're meeting, then they'll meet to talk about what they're going to talk about and on and on…"

Jace shrugged, "That's the Clave." Clary handed him the diaper and he deposited it in the diaper keeper Isabelle had gotten them. He had to admit it was a neat gadget; however he didn't know how bad it was going to be once it was full. "Simon said that you hit your head when you were training today, what did you do?"

"Slipped on the mat and smashed my head on the floor. It was pretty impressive." Clary said dismissively, "Same ole same ole."

Jace turned on the water in the sink in the bathroom and put his hands under it. "You need to be more careful," he said over the sound of the water. "You need to live to be an old woman."

"You won't like me when I'm old." Clary teased. "I'll be grouchy and deaf and you'll have to yell to talk to me."

"I'll still be stunningly handsome." Jace said coming out of the bathroom and grinning at her. "Herondales age very very well."

"Uh huh," Clary said getting out of the bed and heading to the bathroom. She handed Gideon to him on the way. "You'll be wrinkly and sad that no other old ladies will look at you." She looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh!" She said rushing into the bathroom. "It's almost midnight; we can take Gideon to see the flowers in the greenhouse." She quickly washed her hands and came back out.

Jace sat on the bed with Gideon in his arms. His face was serious. "Clary, we can't…" He said.

"Why can't we?"

"Clary, Alec had the greenhouse torn down. He did it for Izzy."

Tears stung Clary's eyes. That was the place where they'd shared her first kiss, it was her sanctuary. "Oh," She breathed sitting down beside Jace.

"I'm sorry," Jace said putting his free arm around Clary. "I know how much you loved it there."

Clary rubbed at her eyes, "It's okay, I understand."

"Clary, when all of this is over maybe we can take a trip to Idris. Just Salene, Gideon, you and I."

Clary nodded. "That might be nice, we could go out to the farm too."

"Maybe," Jace said.

"Have you seen Alec since he and Magnus fought?" Clary asked.

Jace shook his head. "They're probably having make up sex somewhere."

"I don't know, I've never seen Magnus that angry." Clary said.

"Neither have I," Jace agreed. "It was frightening."

Clary raised an eyebrow, "frightening?"

"He could have turned Alec into a turtle, or a frog."

Clary rolled her eyes. "I don't know, I don't think he'd do that."

"True," Jace mused. "He could make him a lizard."

Clary bumped her shoulder against Jace's. "I don't think he'd turn him into anything. I think Alec's trying to do what's best for everyone. He's doing what's expected of him."

Jace nodded, "Sometimes what's expected isn't what's needed."


	40. Chapter 40

Alec sat on the steps to Magnus' loft. He knew Magnus was inside and he also knew Magnus was watching him. What he didn't know was what to say to Magnus to apologize for his behavior earlier in the day. He wanted to tell Magnus he'd sent Ariella to the Spiral Labyrinth, but he suspected Magnus already knew. Warlocks were a small circle and Magnus was a particularly well informed Warlock.

"How long are you going to sit there?" Magnus said leaning in the doorway.

"However long you were going to let me sit here and suffer."

Magnus sighed dramatically, "Well it's getting dark, you'd better come in." Alec got up stiffly his joints complaining from sitting on the stairs. He climbed the last few stairs and paused at the doorway. Magnus rolled his eyes. "…go in already."

Alec toed off his boots knowing that Magnus didn't like anyone walking around his house in shoes. Chairman Meow trotted up to him and jumped into his arms. "At least you're not mad at me."

"Traitor…" Magnus said darkly eyeing the little cat.

Alec gave Chairman Meow's ears a good rubbing then set him down gently on the floor kneeling to stroke his back. He looked up at Magnus. "We turned Ariella over to the Spiral Labyrinth."

Magnus nodded, "I know."

"Did they find anything?"

"How would I know."

"You know she's there."

Magnus sighed and threw himself on the couch. "Just because I know she's at the Spiral Labyrinth doesn't mean that I know what they're doing to her. They don't report to me."

"I know that," Alec answered. "You have friends there though…"

Magnus sat up. "Alec, why are you here?"

Alec's throat tightened. The million dollar question, he took a deep breath. "I-I wanted to apologize for how I acted. We were always taught, that "the law is hard, but it is the law." I've lived by that my whole life. Rules can be bent, but the law is absolute. Even when we were in the demon realm, it was about the law." Alec knelt down in front of the couch and took Magnus' hand. "And it was about you. I couldn't bear to think of you in pain. If I could have killed Sebastian with a flick of my fingers I would have just to take your pain away. I don't ever want you to be in pain, much less be the cause of your pain."

Magnus turned his head to look at him. "I am not…in pain."

"Yes you are." Alec said. "Look at your loft, it's dark, it's not clean, Chairman Meow needs a bath. This is not Magnus happy."

Magnus sat up, "Maybe this is my new happy."

Alec rolled his eyes, "No…it's not." He squeezed Magnus' hand. "Talk to me."

"You know why I am angry with you." Magnus said bitterly.

"Because I wouldn't send Ariella to the Spiral Labyrinth."

Magnus shook his head. "No, because you discounted Warlocks because you believe them to be Downworlders; below you, they are incapable of dealing justice."

Alec sank to the floor. He looked up at Magnus. "You're right…"

Magnus blinked at him. "What did you just say?"

"I said you're right." Alec repeated. "I know how capable Downworlders are but I let the bias I was taught for so long overshadow that to impress the clave. We talk about changing relations with the Downworlders, we even game them seats on the council."

"But they are just decoration, we hold no real sway with the Council."

"And I know that." Alec sighed. "It's going to take so long to change things, not in my lifetime. Maybe not in my children's lifetime."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, "Children, I did not think you wanted children."

Alec looked at Magnus. "I always have." He admitted. "I just thought with being well…"

"Homosexual?"

Alec's eyes widened. "Yes,"

"That it was something forbidden to us." Magnus said.

"Yes,"

"With all the loss from the Dark War, I've seen Shadowhunter children being adopted by families. It is something we could try to do." Magnus offered.

"We," Alec said quietly.

Magnus slid down next to him on the floor and put his hand on Alec's face. "Yes, we."


	41. Chapter 41

Alec sat in his office looking over the documents from the Spiral Labyrinth, he frowned. Ariella hadn't given them any information they could go on. He knew Jace was going to be livid, worse he knew Jace wouldn't accept it. He was wholly and fully devoted to Clary and anything that would hurt her or their child would drive him over the edge. He protected his family that was ingrained in him from the time they were born. He sighed and closed the folder. He sat forward putting his palms against his forehead.

"That is never a good look." Isabelle said walking towards him.

He picked his head up. "No, it's not."

She put her hands gently on his shoulders and massaged them. "So what is it."

"News from the Spiral Labyrinth…" Alec sighed.

"Didn't find anything?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah,"

"Jace doesn't know yet does he."

"Not yet, I only just got this an hour ago." Alec said.

"So we're going to need to head him off at the pass before he goes and does something stupid."

"Not stupid," Jace said from the doorway. "Reckless…" Jace strode across the room and put his hands on the desk. "So what's our next move?"

"How long have you been there?" Alec asked glaring at Jace.

"Long enough."

"We're going to wait. Shore up our wards, and wait. That's all we can do." Alec said looking Jace in the eye.

"Okay," Jace said turning to leave.

"That's it?" Isabelle asked stepping in front of the desk. "You're not going to go off all half cocked and kill the next faerie that crosses your path?"

Jace's eyes widened. "I have a son, I can't afford to be…reckless anymore."

Alec stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of Jace. He put his hand on Jace's shoulder. "This isn't over. We'll play it smart, and there will be justice. I promise."

Jace put his hand on Alec's. "I know."


	42. Chapter 42

Salene sat on Clary's lap reading the codex. "There sure are a lot of angels Mama."

"You'll learn the names soon enough." Clary said ruffling her hair. "It took me a long time to remember, but Daddy helped me and before I knew it I didn't have to think about the names."

"Daddy's really good at fighting isn't he?"

Clary smiled. "He's the best, but don't ever tell him I said that. He might get a big head."

"He'll definitely get a big head." Simon said from the doorway.

"Uncle Simon!" Salene cried and jumped off the bed to run to him.

Laughing he swept her up into his arms. "You are getting heavy young lady. How much pie have you been eating?"

She bent to whisper in his ear. "Uncle Magnus brings me apple pie every day don't tell Mama or Daddy."

He put his pinky up and she hooked hers through his. "Your secret's safe with me."

"I don't like the sound of that." Clary said grinning.

"Uncle's privilege," Simon said winking at Salene conspiratorially.

"Why don't you run and find Daddy," Simon said. "I saw him going toward the kitchen."

Salene looked at Clary. "Am I done for the day?"

Clary nodded. "Yes my love, go on and find daddy. Tell him not to eat too many cookies."

Salene mock saluted and rushed out the door.

Simon laughed, "Cookies?"

"Yes, chocolate chip." Clary answered. "Tessa hired a new cook and Jace fell in love with her chocolate chip cookies."

"And you know this how?"

"I heard her scolding him in the kitchen."

"As if anyone scolds Jace,"

"Well Millie sure does." Clary laughed. "She threatened him with a wooden spoon."

Simon's eyes widened. "He's not afraid of her…is he?"

Clary shrugged. "I'm not sure, he does respect her though."

Simon winked at her. "Does he respect her, or her cookies?" Clary laughed. He sobered. "So there's the unspoken discussion of the angel….has he been sending you runes?"

Clary shook her head, "Only in my dreams."

"You haven't been practicing alone." Simon asked warily.

"No," Clary answered taking Simon's hand. "I think I'm better off practicing with my parabatai. Don't you think?"

Simon nodded. "I think that's a great idea."

 _ **I'm finishing this story here, there will be sequels once it starts speaking to me again. However look forward to an all new story coming soon.**_


End file.
